


The Keeper In The Quiet

by MrsStuffNThangs



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsStuffNThangs/pseuds/MrsStuffNThangs
Summary: Daryl has isolated his heart from anyone that could break it. How can Connie tare down the walls of this rugged archer when she can't say a word to him?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Going With You

**Chapter 1: Going With You**

It was just past midnight but Connie couldn't sleep. Her friends had been drinking heavily, celebrating Luke's safe return. They were all passed out in the trailer they now called home. The generous swigs of moonshine should have put her to bed too but they didn't. She had too much on her mind.

She sat at the picnic table drawing in her notepad and trying to remember the landmarks outside the gates of The Hilltop. Her group hadn't been there for long but she keenly drew out the different places she had already seen. She knew which direction Michonne had lead them from. Alexandria. She remembered where she had gone the day before looking for Luke. She saw the direction where the masked monsters had lead the girl away. She felt sure of where she needed to look.

Connie's eyes shot up when she saw Daryl Dixon walk passed her and towards the front gate. He walked with his head upright and with purpose, his crossbow slung over his muscular shoulders. She quickly rose from the picnic table and ran after him. She needed to know where he was going.

Daryl heard the footsteps swiftly moving closer towards him. He stopped and turned around. It was the deaf girl. The one from the cornfield. He thought her name was Connie but couldn't say for sure. If he was completely honest, it didn't matter. She was an outsider and not someone in his inner circle. She was at the Hilltop but that was just geography. He didn't know her from most of the others there and just being inside the gates didn't mean much to him. Although he had come to her rescue and saved her life earlier that day, she was still just a stranger.

Connie ran in front of the rough and rugged archer and turned to face him. She held the notepad directly in front of his face and Daryl read her neat penmanship.

_Where are you going?_

Daryl pulled a paper from the pocket of his shirt. He unfolded it and held it in front of her.

_Couldn't live with it.  
_ _Went to find Lydia._

The boy went to look for Lydia. Connie could tell that things wouldn't end neatly when they just handed the girl over to her mother. She could see it in that boy's eyes. He cared for her. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't. They all did what was necessary. Daryl made the call to trade Lydia for Luke and Aldan. Connie was more than relieved to get her friend back but she felt a heavy sense of guilt at what she was sure they had sent the girl back to.

If that grotesque woman would leave a helpless baby for the dead, what would she do to her daughter. She didn't even embrace her when she got her back safely. Her hand met the girl's face with a powerful slap.

Connie scribbled on her notepad and showed it to Daryl.

_I'm going with you._

Daryl looked into her face. "Nah," he stated dismissively as he walked passed her.

Connie grabbed his arm and walked in front of him again. She stood her ground as she pointed to the same note and looked him straight in the eyes.

_I'm going with you._

"Why?" Daryl asked. He watched her as she frantically wrote on the paper again. His eyes watched her hands as she wrote. He watched her curiously like she was a foreigner from another world that he'd never seen before.

Connie held another note up for him to read.

_I can't live with it either._

Daryl's eyes finally left hers as he continued towards the gate. He heard her footsteps behind his as he walked followed by Dog's lively stride.

Connie was coming with him and he wasn't going to spend any more time arguing with her. She looked strong enough, like she could probably take care of herself. Anyone still alive ten years into this fallen world had to be strong. It only took one mistake to be on the wrong side of ground and even the luckiest person's luck ran out eventually. Daryl did wonder how a deaf woman had managed to survive this long though. He knew how important every single one of the body's senses were to survival. No matter though. If she needed to come with him, who was he to stop her?

The gatekeeper opened the large doors and Daryl, Connie and Dog left to find Henry and Lydia.

They would have to be careful. They left in the middle of the night and the waxing crescent moon gave little light to the overgrown path they were walking on.

Daryl had a small flashlight that he used to illuminate the path occasionally. He was careful with the flashlight not wanting to make their presence known to anyone dead or alive.

Connie could barely make out the silhouette of his frame but she kept her eyes focused on it. She moved at his pace keeping in stride with his movements as she walked behind him. She was well aware that she wasn't exactly welcome on this impromptu mission and she wanted to avoid doing anything that would make him regret allowing her to tag along.

It wasn't long before Daryl stopped the trek completely. He found some large rocks and shone his flashlight quickly across them to make sure there was no danger lurking within the shelter they provided. He stood inside them and Dog sat at his feet.

Connie sighed not knowing what to expect next. It wasn't easy to tell where she stood with her traveling companion. Daryl's enigmatic demeanor was near impossible to read, especially in the dark. She hated the dark. Most people did these days but not for the same reasons as her. Of course she was well accustomed to being deaf and mute and never saw it as a significant disadvantage. How could not using something you've _never_ had really be a disadvantage? But the darkness was different. The darkness _did_ make her feel handicapped. She had no way of communicating with Daryl and she wondered if it was a mistake coming with him.

Connie leaned up against a large boulder, waiting for whatever his next move would be. She flinched slightly when she felt his hand tap her arm. She looked over in Daryl's direction and saw his flashlight turn on to it's dimmest setting. He shown the light onto her chest, at the pocket of her shirt. He pointed at the notepad and pen inside her pocket and motioned for her to hand it to him. She did. She watched him attentively as he put the flashlight in his mouth. He shown it down onto the notepad as he wrote in heavy strokes. He handed her the notepad back and illuminated his note with the flashlight.

_too dark  
_ _sleep  
_ _I'll keep watch_

Connie shook her head. She didn't want to sleep and she certainly didn't want to be someone he had to watch over.

Daryl pointed to the note again and Connie looked up into his eyes. She was trying to read his expression in the dim light but his poker face didn't give her much to work with.

Daryl put the flashlight back in his mouth and scribbled onto the notepad again. He watched her as he put it in front of her to read.

_its ok  
_ _you'll be safe  
_ _promise  
_ _sleep_

Connie held his gaze with her own. She finally nodded, conceding to his request. She sunk down to the ground and closed her eyes.

 **A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think. I'll post the first four chapters over the next week. God Bless!


	2. Senses

**Chapter 2: Senses**

Daryl's eyes darted back and forth between Connie and the surrounding terrain. Connie was crouched on the ground with her back against the rocks. Daryl carefully studied her, wondering who she was and how she had made it this far. Her petite frame and subdued demeanor made her appear weak to him. That was to say nothing of the fact that she couldn't hear or speak.

Why had he let her come with him? He should have made her stay behind at The Hilltop but it was too late for that now. He would do what he could to protect her but Henry was his priority. Carol was the best friend Daryl had ever had and he would do whatever it took to protect her boy. He hoped Connie wouldn't get in the way of that.

The sun was just beginning to rise and light the sky to a majestic, dusky blue color. Daybreak was the time of day Daryl liked most. It meant that another day was beginning and another night had been survived.

Survival.

Survival was not what Daryl Dixon had been doing for the last ten years. It's what he'd been doing his entire life. He grew up in the backwoods of rural Georgia with his abusive father and neglectful mother. His mother's final act of neglect was to die in a fire and leave her youngest son in the care of the meanest drunk alive, Wade Dixon.

There were some drunks that would get intoxicated and it turned them mean. But then there were other despicable, lowlife drunks that were _always_ mean and drinking turned them into viscous monsters. That was Daryl's pa, Wade.

Daryl had learned to hunt when he was just eight years old. One day, after his mother died and Merle had moved onto greener pastures, he opened the kitchen cabinet in the one-room shack he shared with his father. It was empty. His pa laid passed out on the filthy recliner and Daryl made the mistake of waking him up to ask him for something to eat. His father beat him badly. He usually preferred to whip him across the back with his belt but that day was special. He was too drunk to find his belt and used his fists instead. Daryl awoke from the beating to find his father passed out again, he left the shack that day with a bloody nose, two black eyes and his pa's crossbow. He bagged himself a possum and cooked it over a fire he built himself.

Daryl learned two very important lessons that day: not to piss off his pa when he was drunk, which was always, and that if he wanted to make it, he would have to take care of himself. Daryl spent most of his young life pushing people away as hard as he'd been pushed. If he didn't let people get close, it was impossible for them to hurt him.

While the last ten years had been a living hell for those around him, it was business as usual for Daryl Dixon.

But unlike everyone else, the end of the world brought the surly survivor the family he'd never had before. Daryl found himself among people that valued him. And they didn't just value him for what he could offer them. They valued him as a friend. He had found brothers that would defend him even to death and sisters that cared deeply for him and would go to any lengths to make sure he knew it. And all that love and devotion was reciprocated by Daryl. Although he usually couldn't show the love and devotion in words or affection, he would do anything for his new family - for those in his inner circle.

Yes the end of the world was a dangerous and dark existence but at least it had given Daryl something he'd never known before. It had given him a family that he loved and that loved him back.

It was still dark but it was now light enough that they could continue their search without tripping over each other. Dog bolted upright when he saw Daryl move towards Connie. Daryl stooped down and tapped her boot. Connie sat up then looked around. She was on her feet in seconds, dusting off the back of her pants. Daryl waved his hand to motion to her that it was time to go.

Connie held up her index finger, signaling to Daryl that she needed one minute. She hurried behind the rocks and Daryl could hear her unbuckling her pants. He waited while she relieved herself and seconds later, she was back at his side. They walked back to the trail they were on just a few hours ago, resuming their quest.

The duo had been walking for an hour when they found the fresh footprints around the ditch. Connie wrote in her notepad and showed it to Daryl.

_He caught up w/ them_

“Yeah,” Daryl mumbled before turning to look away. “There was a struggle.”

Connie glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. She knew he had said something but didn't know what it was. She tapped him on the arm and Daryl turned towards her again.

Connie looked Daryl straight in the eyes. She pointed her finger to his lips then quickly pointed back to her eyes, then back to his lips again. Surely he knew that anything he was saying, she couldn't hear. She needed him to face her when he spoke.

“They caught up to him,” he replied, leaning towards her and trying his best to enunciate his words.

Dog ran through the ditch from a few yards away. He stopped near the footprints, sniffing and wagging his tail frantically. He looked up at his master from the ditch and let out a loud bark.

“Good boy!” Daryl said, stepping into the ditch with a grunt. He patted Dog on the back. “Good boy,” he said again. Connie watched Daryl as he picked up Henry's staff and looked it over. “Yeah,” Daryl said, pointing with the staff, “they went that way,”

Just then, Dog let out a low growl. His fur stood upright on the nape of his neck as he stared down two approaching walkers. Daryl glanced up and nodded to Connie. He raised his crossbow, ready to take them down. He fired an arrow into the walker on the right. A second after his arrow met with the corpse's head, the rock from Connie's slingshot hit deep into the head of the other walker. Both of the dead bodies collapsed to the ground and Daryl nodded in approval to Connie. “Nice,” he said under his breath.

Daryl was impressed with her handling of her weapon. He would have never thought a slingshot with rocks could work so efficiently. It was a simple weapon with near limitless ammunition and the way she wielded it made him rethink the bulk and other shortcomings of his own weapon.

Daryl emitted a distinct whistle, signaling to his pet to retrieve his arrow from the walker. “Dog!” he commanded the animal. Dog obeyed quickly, running up to the corpse and pulling the arrow out of its head with his teeth. “C'mon,” Daryl instructed. He brought it back to Daryl but would not release it when his master wrapped his hand around it. The arrow finally broke in half and Dog ran off disinterested in the now broken stick.

Daryl threw the broken arrow to the ground and looked up at Connie. She had been watching the whole interaction between Daryl and his faithful companion and smiled in amusement at the exchange. “Bad Dog,” Daryl said, both slightly embarrassed and amused himself.

It wasn't long before Connie and Daryl caught up to where Henry and Lydia were. They had both been taken to the Whisperer's camp. The two watched the savages in their territory from the safety of a row of lilac bushes, high on a hill.

Connie pulled her notepad out and wrote quickly.

_At least 100 of them  
Don't see Henry or Lydia  
What's our move?_

Daryl faced Connie and whispered clearly, “We wait. Watch and wait for some kind of opening. There's always an opening and you just have to be ready for when it comes.”

Connie nodded. She sat against a tree while Daryl kept his eyes peeled. She rummaged through the bag slung over her chest and pulled out a package of smoked deer jerky. She tapped Daryl on the arm and offered him a piece. Daryl shook his head but Connie still held the meat up in front of him. She widened her eyes and nodded. Daryl shook his head again. “Naw,” he said, “not hungry.” Connie shrugged her shoulders and held the jerky out to Dog. Dog was happy to oblige and quickly but gently took the deer meat out of her hand. Daryl glanced over at Dog as he chewed and swallowed the treat. His eyes moved to Connie as she took small bites from her piece of jerky. He chewed on his lip, a habit he had when he had something on his mind.

Connie looked up and caught Daryl staring at her. He quickly looked away, wishing he had been less obvious about watching her. A small smile appeared on her face. She touched Daryl's arm and he turned to her again. Connie continued to smile as she pointed to her head then Daryl's.

“I don't understand,” he replied.

Connie held her jerky in her teeth as she pulled her trusty pen and notepad out of her pocket.

_What are you thinking about?_

Daryl read the note and looked up at her. He shook his head but she pointed at the note again. Daryl sighed. “I'm just tryin' to figure out how we're gonna get Henry back.” Connie smirked. She knew that's not what he was thinking about but she didn't want to push it. She handed him another note.

_We're getting Lydia too_

“Henry's my priority. If we can help the girl, than we'll try.” Connie jotted down another note and handed it to Daryl.

_Her name is Lydia  
She's my priority_

Daryl scoffed and turned away, bringing his attention back to the Whisperer's camp. Connie tapped his arm again and handed him another note.

_Is Henry your family?_

“He's Carol's boy.”

Connie didn't know who Carol was. She didn't really know anyone outside of her sister and her own three friends. She shrugged and mouthed, “Who's Carol?”

“You sure do talk a lot,” Daryl replied.

A wide grin formed on Connie's face at the irony of Daryl's statement. No one had ever told her that she talked too much and she was decidedly amused by what he'd just said. It was obvious he didn't want to answer her questions about Carol, or probably anything else, and that was okay with her. He wasn't looking for a conversation and no one was used to silence more than her. She finished her jerky and put the package back in her bag. She sat up, moved towards Daryl and looked out into the camp.

This group of people knew what they were doing. Although they appeared to live like animals, they were an organized pack. They all had jobs they were doing and moved around in the different areas of camp like a well-oiled machine. Connie wasn't sure how they would penetrate their camp but she wasn't worried either. Daryl was right, their moment would come and they'd be ready when it did.

They sat for a long time waiting and watching as a warm breeze blew, surrounding them with the sweet scent of the lilacs. Daryl listened to Connie as she inhaled deeply. He turned to look at her and was surprised to see that she was staring back at him. Unlike him, when he caught her dark eyes watching him, she didn't look away. She held him in her gaze, boldly and candidly studying him. For what seemed like a long time, neither of them turned from the other's focus. He peered at her through narrowed eyes while she kept her wide eyes fixed on him. They were two animals, relying on their raw instincts, observing each other and trying to identify the nature of the other creature. The silent stand-off finally became too intense and Daryl broke away, looking at the ground momentarily. He blew out through his mouth and brought his focus back to the enemy in front of them.

Daryl found himself flustered and thrown off guard by the exchange, feeling something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Why had he let her come with him? She was a liability and she would only get in his way. She was a distraction.

Suddenly, Daryl felt Connie tug at his arm. She pointed down the hill. There were two Whisperers dragging a large piece of cloth with two dead bodies atop. A third Whisperer pointed to a large herd, directing the other two towards it.

Connie's heart raced in her chest as she pulled out her pad and scribbled on it frantically.

_Nows our moment  
Those 3 in masks  
Kill them - take masks  
Sneak in – get Henry Lydia_

Daryl felt a wild rush of energy surge through his body. Connie's plan was spot on. This was their moment and they had to take it. He nodded his head towards her and grabbed her arm. Daryl put his crossbow in front of him and Connie pulled her slingshot out of her back pocket. They ran down the hill towards the enemy, ready to attack.

….

**A/N:** Please follow and review because I absolutely LOVE hearing what you think! If you like this story, I would be over-the-moon happy to have you read my other fics. They are near and dear to me, as this fic is already, and I would love for as many people as possible to enjoy them too. If you do read them, start with _Flesh and Bone_ and feel free to tell me what you think of that one as well. Thank you again for supporting me in my writing and God bless friends!!


	3. You're Welcome

**Chapter 3: You're Welcome**

*****SEXUAL ASSAULT TRIGGER WARNING*****

Daryl and Connie dragged the three bodies behind some nearby shrubs. Connie slid the dead mask off one of the Whisperers then drove her knife into the man's temple. Daryl pulled the masks off the other two, a man and a woman, and stabbed each of them in their heads. He removed the poncho off one of the dead men and motioned to Connie to remove the over shirt off of the dead woman. Daryl grunted as he rolled the bodies under the low sitting branches of the bushes. As soon as the last body was hidden, he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Let's go back to where we were before...up the hill,” Daryl said, looking at Connie and pointing in the direction he was speaking of. Connie nodded and picked up the three masks, the poncho and the shirt. They quickly made their way back to where they had spent the morning watching the Whisperer camp.

Daryl tapped Connie's arm so that she faced him. “We'll wait til dark,” he said. “It'll be easier to blend in after dark.” She nodded her head in agreement.

The two sat in the shade of a tree, relieved to be resting after dealing with the three Whisperers. Connie grabbed a water bottle out of her bag. She took a drink then offered the bottle to Daryl. He looked at the bottle cautiously before taking it from her hands. He took a large sip and replaced the cap.   
  


“Thanks,” he said, handing the bottle back to her.

Connie put her hand at the top of her head and circled it to underneath her chin. She mouthed the words “you're welcome” as she did it.

“That means 'you're welcome'?” Daryl asked as looked at her. Connie nodded. Daryl mimicked her action. “You're welcome,” he stated as he made the sign. “Did I do it right?”

Connie smiled at him then nodded slowly. She made the “okay” sign as she mouthed the word “perfect” to him.

“Okay, how do you say...” Daryl stopped speaking. He was trying to think of a word or phrase that might actually be useful for him to learn. “How do you say...where? Like 'where are they?'”

Connie held her index finger up to her face and waved it back and forth as she mouthed the word “where”.

“Where,” Daryl said as he repeated the same action with his finger.

Connie nodded. Again she held her index finger up to her face and waved it back and forth as she mouthed the word “where”. Then she moved her finger down in front of her chest and moved it out to her side. She mouthed the word “they”. She put both motions together as she looked Daryl in the eyes and mouthed “where are they?”

Daryl clumsily moved his hand around, trying his best to mimic her actions. “Where are they?” he said.

Daryl's hands were too loose and Connie shook her head. She grabbed onto his hand gently and moved his fingers to the correct position then moved them in the right direction. Daryl stared at her, surprised again by her boldness.

“Where are they?” Daryl said again as he repeated the action, finally to Connie's satisfaction. She nodded this time, making the sign for perfect as she leaned up against the tree.

Daryl turned his attention from Connie to the Whisperer camp below. Connie sighed contentedly. It pleased her greatly that he was making the effort to communicate with her. It made her even happier that he was trying to learn her language. They were okay. Last night when the two of them were fumbling around in the dark, she was second guessing herself for coming with him. But today was different. Today she was feeling more comfortable with him. It surprised her how well they worked with each other.

But Connie could also see that there was darkness and mystery surrounding Daryl Dixon. She'd only known him a few days but the time and closeness they had shared together just over the last night and morning had hastened their connection. She could see just how guarded Daryl was. He carefully protected himself the same way he protected others.

Connie was able to read others exceptionally well. Humans communicated with so much more than just their voices. She was gifted at reading people's body language, expressions, gestures and eyes. Daryl was quiet but had a lot to say with every part of his body. And she was learning his language every bit as much as he was learning hers.

The first night before they left, the way he turned his shoulders away from her, made it clear that he didn't trust her. This morning he showed her with his awkward movements, just how uncomfortable she made him when she was staring at him. The way he chewed his lip when he wanted to say something and the way he looked away when he made the decision to not say it...the fearless way he leaned in when he was confident...Daryl had so much to say and she was paying attention.

Connie could tell just how difficult it was for him to hold eye contact for more than a few seconds. There was pain behind those hooded, gray blue eyes. Something, or more likely someone, had hurt him badly and it was obvious to her that he never healed completely from those old hurts. It was even obvious the lengths he would go to avoid being hurt again.

The pain and hurt in Daryl were easy to read for Connie. They were easy because she had been hurt too.

…..

The sun was beginning to set when Connie and Daryl prepared themselves for the Whisperer Camp. Connie slid her arms into the over shirt and buttoned it up quickly while Daryl put the poncho over his head. Daryl picked up the mask that the man wearing the poncho had on. He examined the mask closely, even going so far as to put it to his nose and smell it. “It don't smell as bad as I thought it would. They must treat it with some kinda chemicals or somethin'.”

Connie looked closely at her mask too. The thought of wearing someone else's skin was horrifying but she knew it was the best way to get Lydia and Henry back.

“I done a lot of disgusting things over the last few years but I can't believe I'm gonna wear the skin of some dead bastard on my face.” He was about to slip the mask over his head but Connie pushed his hands down. She put her index finger up in front of his face asking him to wait.

“What?”

Connie wrote in her notepad for much longer than she usually did. She finally handed the sheet of paper to Daryl.

_It's going to be dark soon  
I won't be able to see your mouth  
and I can't write any notes  
Is there anything we need to say  
before we do this??  
_

Daryl nodded and looked at Connie in the dimming sunlight, “Yeah...that's smart. Okay, if we get separated, we'll meet at the rocks where we stayed...where you slept. Do you remember where they are?” Connie nodded. “If things get ugly, take Henry and run there.”

_And Lydia_ , she thought to herself.

“If I ain't there in ten minutes, go back to The Hilltop and tell 'em what we saw at their camp. And when we go into their camp, follow my lead and stay close to me,” Daryl said looking right into her eyes. “You stay close to me and I'll protect you. Okay?” Connie nodded.

“You ready?” Daryl asked, as he lifted the mask to his head.

Connie crossed both her middle and index fingers and moved them out from the center. “Ready,” she mouthed.

They both slipped the skin masks over their faces and walked towards the camp.

…..

Alpha stood calmly between Lydia and Henry waiting for her daughter to pick up the knife thrown on the ground. Alpha's second in command, a ghastly and terrifying behemoth named Beta, held Henry in his powerful arms as the young boy squirmed and tried fruitlessly to break free.

Lydia trembled. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother meant exactly what she said when she told Lydia that if she didn't “kill the boy” that Beta would “kill them both”. Lydia stared at the knife on the ground, willing herself to pick it up. She could kill Henry. She'd killed before and as horrifying as that was, it was better than facing her mother's consequences.

Lydia first killed a man when she was ten years old. She remembered it clearly like it had just happened. One of the men in their camp crawled into her tent and slid up against her while she tried to sleep. He draped his leg over her legs and put his sweaty hands all over her body. She froze at first, unsure of what to do. She cried and begged him to stop but he wouldn't. When the filthy animal started to slide her pants down, she reached into his belt and pulled a knife out. She stabbed it into his side. When he rolled his bleeding body off of hers, she pulled the knife out of his side and ran the blade across his neck.

Lydia dropped the knife to the ground and ran from her tent crying. She found her mother sitting at the campfire and threw her arms around her, sobbing into her chest. She told her what had happened – what the man had tried to do to her and what she did to stop him. Alpha pulled Lydia from her chest and stared at the young girl. She stroked her hair gently.

“There, there. Don't cry,” Alpha said in a soothing, hypnotic tone as she comforted her. But Lydia didn't calm down. She continued to heave and cry unabashedly. “Shhh....” Alpha said with an ominous calm. When Lydia still didn't calm down, Alpha brought her back into a hug. She buried Lydia's face into her bosom and held her there tightly. Lydia was so relieved that her mother was finally giving her the comfort she desperately needed until she realized she couldn't breathe. She tried to pull away but Alpha held her against her chest. Lydia let out a muffled scream as she flailed her arms around, trying desperately to break out of her mother's crushing embrace. She panicked, slapping and kicking her mother but Alpha didn't move one inch. She held her daughter's head against her while the rest of her body thrashed about.

“Are you ready to stop crying, Lydia?” Alpha asked in an even and sedate voice. “If you are, I will let you go sweetheart.” Lydia stopped moving and calmed her body. She nodded her head against her mother's chest. Alpha released the young girl and she fell to the ground gasping for air. She wanted to cry again but she knew better.

“There you go,” Alpha said with a chilling grin on her face. “I knew you could be strong. If you're strong enough to kill a man trying to do things you don't like, then you're strong enough to not cry about it.”

Since then, Lydia had killed many more times. The rule of the pack was that if you didn't like what another animal was doing, you had to fight for dominance. She, was an alluring, young beauty and was forced to dominate or be dominated. Sometimes she was able to fight off her attackers, but other times, she wasn't.

Lydia looked at Henry with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to kill him. He had shown her kindness and compassion which were completely foreign attributes to her. He had come to her rescue...twice. How could she murder the only person who had ever treated her as a human? She couldn't. She would rather die. And at this point, death didn't sound like the worst option.

Lydia stared at the knife on the ground. She refused to pick it up and braced herself for whatever consequences her mother would inflict upon her.

“Guardians!” someone screamed.

In a matter of seconds, the Whisperers were surrounded. The dead had flooded into their camp. Some managed to put their skin masks on and escape. Others fell to the ground screaming as they were cannibalized. Alpha and Beta turned their attention from Lydia and Henry to the chaos at hand.

“Lydia we need to go,” Henry said as he looked at her. Lydia was unsure of what to do next. She looked through tear strewn eyes at what was happening around her. She watched as a walker wrapped his hand around Henry's arm.

“Keep yr' head down. We're leavin',” the walker said to Henry, in a hushed but commanding tone.

Henry was relieved to hear Daryl's voice coming from behind the mask. “Not without Lydia,” he replied, asserting himself.

“The girl stays,” Daryl stated.

“Then so do I.”

Connie took down several walkers as Daryl and Henry debated. They had to hurry and leave.

“Henry...” Lydia said as she shook her head and cried.

“No, I'm not leaving you. I won't”

“Now!” Daryl said as he pulled Henry's forward by his shirt.

“Come on!” Henry yelled. He grabbed Lydia's arm and ran behind Daryl with Connie carrying up the back.

The foursome ran to where they Daryl had left Dog. Once Daryl retrieved his pet, they continued to run through the dark woods for several more minutes, trying to put as much distance between them and the Whisperers as possible. Henry tripped and fell to the ground. They all stopped to help him and to catch their breath. Connie knelt next to him checking to see if he was alright.

As they rested they began to discuss their next move. Connie veraciously watched the three of them as they began to argue back and forth. It was dark and they all spoke over each other making it difficult to tell exactly what everyone was saying. Although she couldn't follow perfectly, she got the gist.

Daryl was angry and didn't want to take Lydia with them. Henry refused to leave Lydia's side and was convinced the two of them should run far away from everyone. Lydia herself was just confused and frightened. All she knew was that she couldn't go back to her people.

Connie had enough and knew that arguing here and now was unwise. She stood up from the ground and took command. She looked each of them in the eyes and waved her hands in the direction she wanted them to go.

“Nah, she's right,” Daryl stated as he looked at Connie. “C'mon, we gotta go.” He pulled Henry up from the ground, hurrying him along. “C'mon!”

Connie motioned for the three of them to follow her. She began walking away.

“It's this way!” Daryl exclaimed as he looked at Connie.

Connie shook her head and waved her arms, determined to have them follow her.

“Yeah, this way,” Daryl stated with equal determination as he motioned in the opposite direction.

Connie stopped in her tracks, moving her hands firmly and precisely with stubborn resolution. She had been following Daryl's lead this entire time. She passively submitted to him to let him know he could trust her but she was done letting him decide every move they made, especially when she knew her move was better. She waved her hand, one last time and walked away decisively.

“Nah...nah,” Daryl said as Henry and Lydia followed Connie. Daryl watched as his faithful companion deserted him in favor of going with her too. “Dog!” he shouted. But Dog didn't look back at his master as he ran behind Connie. Daryl watched Connie as she ran off without him. He muttered and snarled as he followed her too.


	4. Strong

Chapter 4: Strong

Daryl's instincts rarely betrayed him. It was also rare that he let someone else dictate where he should go and what his next move should be. But this morning his instincts told him to trust Connie. When they left the Whisperer territory she didn't ask him where to go or what to do. She confidently took the reigns without asking permission. She lead and for some reason, he just followed.

As he walked behind Connie in the early morning light, he studied her once again. He watched as she darted her eyes from one thing to another. He watched as she took down one walker after another. She didn't turn around to see if Daryl would protect her and the two teenagers. She did it herself. 

They approached a large run-down apartment building in what would have once been considered a bad neighborhood. Of course there weren't really any bad neighborhoods anymore, just bad people that were no longer constrained by location or economic status.

Connie looked back at Daryl, Henry and Lydia. She pointed at herself, then at the three of them, then up towards the building.

“Take the high ground...yeah,” Daryl said. He looked over at her as her pen scratched on her notepad.

Chokepoint

Once again, Daryl was both surprised and impressed with her strategy. “Good idea. C'mon.”

“I don't understand,” Henry said looking at Daryl.

“They use walkers to protect themselves, right? So we go up,” Daryl explained, “someplace the walkers can't go. We separate the living from the dead. They travel in a herd but there's only like five or six of them in the middle, right?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah but if we go up there, we're trapped,” she stopped in her tracks and looked at Connie then Daryl apprehensively. “Alpha's not gonna send an army cause she doesn't have to. She'll send Beta.”

Connie looked around at the mention of Beta's name as if he might show up at any second. Daryl watched as Connie knitted her brow together. Since joining him on this quest, he had consistently observed her with a cool, straight-forward and fearless demeanor. This was the first time he had seen her look worried. He didn't like it. He wanted her to feel safe.

“I'm sick of running,” Daryl stated tenaciously. “This Beta, he's their best?”

Lydia nodded with another anxious look.

Connie watched Daryl as he stood up straight and leaned in towards Lydia. “Good. We'll kill him first. C'mon.”

…..

The foursome made their way upstairs. The brightly lit floor they were on had been under construction and tools and lumber were strewn everywhere. Daryl walked the entire floor, making sure it was safe and preparing for the imminent attack.

Connie pushed a workbench off a large piece of plywood then slid the plywood across the floor. She jumped down beneath the floor and took stock of what she had hidden there. She was dusting off a first aid kit when she felt the vibration of footsteps on the floors. She looked up to see Daryl walking towards her.

“That stairwell's already barricaded...” Daryl said as he looked down at the stash of water, food and other supplies. “I guess you know that.”

Connie climbed out from beneath the floor and handed Daryl a fresh bottle of water. “Thanks,” he said. He chugged the water down as he watched her write.

We stayed here once.

“Yeah a little secret stash for emergencies...smart”

Connie nodded and smiled. She motioned for Daryl to follow her and he did. She led him to a map on the wall which Daryl quickly studied.

Daryl turned and looked directly at Connie. “All right. There's only two ways up..that's good. I think these barricades are a little too barricaded,” he said as he bumped his fists together trying his best to sign to her what he was saying. “So we'll cut open holes so that they can walk up here,” he said making another generic motion. Connie gave him the thumbs up.

“All right? Thanks,” he said giving her a nudge on her shoulder and smiling. “This place is good. This might work.”

Daryl thought they had all their bases covered but he saw that something was on Connie's mind. She pulled her notepad out. Daryl leaned into her trying to read what she was about to tell him. She held the note up to him.

Then what?

“Then what?” Daryl said, reading her note out loud. “Then we go,” Daryl replied assuredly as he looked at her. Connie wrote another note.

The girl stays

“Nah. No,” Daryl said shaking his head adamantly.

Daryl's unwillingness to help Lydia angered Connie. She moved the pen on her notepad loudly and held it up to him again.

The girl stays !!

“If we take her back, my friends die...your friends too!” Daryl stated stubbornly.

Connie looked at him with impatience. She thought he was being dramatic. 

“Give me this,” Daryl said as he snatched the notepad out of her hand. Connie handed him the pen and he snatched that too. Daryl wrote something down quickly and handed it back to her.

OUR FRIENDS  
WILL DIE

Connie wasted no time in snatching the pen and notepad back out of his hand. She scribbled on the paper, ripped it out of the pad, handed it to Daryl then swiftly walked away, done with the conversation. Daryl watched her as she left, annoyed that he was being challenged. He looked down at the note.

We have friends  
she doesn't

…..

Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog had all valiantly fought off five of the Whisperers. They finally had a moment to breathe and sat down on the floor trying to recover.

Connie cleaned and wrapped Henry's injured leg. The cut was deep and he would need stitches but the first aid she gave him would have to suffice for now. Connie wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled out her notepad. She wrote a note and handed it to the two teens.

I think we're safe  
Going to check on Daryl

Lydia grabbed Connie's arm and shook her head. “Don't go!” she whispered frantically. “Beta will kill you!” Connie immediately wrote another note and handed it to her.

He might kill Daryl if I don't help him.  
I'll be fine - I'm strong

Connie could see the terror in Lydia's eyes. She flexed her right arm and gave her a confident smile, not wanting to let on just how scared she was herself. She began to walk away but turned around towards Lydia and Henry. She wrote one last note to them.

If anything happens to me or Daryl  
don't try to help  
Get back to hilltop fast  
Take care of each other

Lydia and Henry stared back at Connie. They didn't want to agree to what she told them to do. Abandoning their rescuers didn't feel right. Connie could read their hesitation and quickly grabbed the note out of Lydia's hand, she scribbled hastily and handed it back to Henry this time. She knew he would make Lydia his priority.

If anything happens to me or Daryl  
don't try to help  
Get back to hilltop fast  
Take care of each other!!!!

Henry nodded towards Connie then looked at Lydia. Lydia looked at the note and finally conceded. “Okay,” she said nodding her head. “We will.”

…..

Connie moved around inconspicuously and silently. It didn't matter though. The noise from the fight between Daryl and Beta was the only thing that could be heard. She could feel the floors and rafters shaking as the two men crashed into each other sharing blow after blow. She crept behind a drop-cloth and peeked out from behind. Beta towered over Daryl. He was throwing him around like a ragdoll. Beta picked him up and threw him through a wall.  
Connie wanted to help him but she remained hidden. She didn't scare easily but the thought of getting in between the raging, testosterone-filled battle terrified her. Besides, she had to protect Lydia and Henry. After all they had been through to get them back, she had to make sure they made it to safety.  
Connie watched in horror as Beta held Daryl's face an inch away from a table saw. The blade of the saw touched his cheek and Connie couldn't stand back any longer. She pulled out her slingshot. She was just about to aim it at Beta's head when Daryl managed to break free from his hold. He spun around and stabbed Beta in the shoulder. It angered the giant and he threw Daryl to the ground again. Daryl crawled away while Beta attended to his stab wound. While he pulled the knife out of his shoulder, Daryl slipped away behind another drop-cloth, then slid into the floor where Connie's stash of food and supplies were hidden.  
Beta searched for Daryl, walking through two drop cloths. He was sure Daryl was on the other side. Beta approached an elevator shaft, thinking Daryl might have climbed down. When he was near the opening, Daryl charged. He thrust his hands out an pushed Beta with all his strength, shoving him down the open shaft. Daryl looked down at his body laying at the bottom of the shaft. Daryl gathered the blood and spit in his mouth and spat down at the man sprawled out below, satisfied with his victory.  
As Connie watched the whole exchange, she couldn't believe her eyes. Against all odds, Daryl had defeated the giant. Not only had he taken Beta out, he had taken out three other Whisperers. She had underestimated him. As she watched him walk away from the elevator shaft with a brisk and confident stride, she was captivated by the display of courage, muscle and raw strength she had just witnessed. Connie's heart raced in her chest as she watched him walk away.  
…..

Daryl was anxious to leave but Connie insisted on cleaning him up first. She led him to a stool and pushed him onto the seat. She opened the first aid kit and took out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. She drenched a cotton ball with the liquid and lifted it to Daryl's face. She stared into his gray eyes and to her surprise, he didn't turn away from her. He stared back unmoved, making Connie hesitate.  
“You gonna do this?” Daryl asked impatiently. Connie swallowed then nodded her head. She gently pressed the cotton ball onto his face near his lips, cleaning the dried blood off. She moved her fingers up to his temple next to a deeper cut. A small amount of blood still trickled from the wound. She put pressure onto the cut with the cotton ball and she felt him flinch slightly beneath her touch.  
Without really noticing, Daryl let his gaze linger on her for a moment. His eyes traveled from the creamy olive skin on her elongated neck up to her jawline, then to her round, rosy cheeks. He looked at her eyes framed by ringlets of dark brown curls. The deep brown, almost black of her pupils set against the pure white in her eyes illuminated her face. Daryl's eyes moved down the bridge of her nose and finally settled on her full and wide lips. Daryl turned his face away and exhaled. Her closeness to him and her hands touching him made him nervous.  
Other than Carol, Daryl hadn't let anyone get this close to him in years – not for this long anyway. He'd been by himself for the most part. After Rick disappeared in that fateful explosion, Daryl spent nearly a year looking for his body. He wanted the closure and more than that, he wanted to give that closure to Michonne. He felt a heavy guilt from dragging Rick out on false pretenses when really he just wanted to keep him from Maggie's vengeance on Negan. It was stupid. He should have never lied to Rick. He should have backed him up as their leader, but he didn't. Instead he took Rick from his family. He never found his brother's body.  
What Daryl did find in his desperate search for Rick, was the comfort of solitude. He always meant to come back to Alexandria or Hilltop, but from that point forward, it just got easier and easier being by himself.  
Daryl found Dog in a litter of dead puppies. Dog was near death too but Daryl manged to miraculously save the pup and adopted him as his companion. Dog obeyed him, kept silent, proved himself useful and never challenged the surly archer. He was perfect for Daryl as he pursued his isolation.

Carol always knew where he was too but she also knew he wanted to be alone. She respected Daryl enough to leave him alone as he wished. She checked on him a few times a year but mostly left him to himself.  
Solitude. That's all Daryl really wanted anymore. To be left alone with his guilt, regrets and the emptiness all the losses had made him feel.   
Right now, Connie touching him stirred thoughts around inside his brain of why he craved the solitude. The tenderness she was showing Daryl actually pained him. It was an agonizing reminder of why he wanted to be by himself. Because anything good or beautiful in this world was just something to lose and mourn.  
“That's good enough,” Daryl said. Connie didn't see him speaking and didn't move away. He let her keep pressure on it for a few seconds longer before he raised his hand up to hers. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand away. She looked up at him.  
“I'm good,” he said looking straight at her. “We gotta get outta here.”  
Connie nodded. She replaced the cap on the bottle and put it back in the first aid kit.  
Daryl slung his crossbow over his muscular shoulder and started to walk away. Connie tapped him on his arm before he got too far. He turned around and looked at her expectantly.  
Connie stood there, shifting awkwardly as she built up the courage to tell him what she was thinking. She finally swallowed back her nerves and pointed at him. She mouthed the word “you” then she flexed her arms upward and mouthed something else, “you're strong.”  
Daryl's face and body were motionless. He stared back at her with the stoic, poker face she had already become accustomed to. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Daryl looked straight at her as he leaned forward. “You known me three days and you think you got me figured out but you don't. You don't know shit about me. I ain't strong,” he scoffed. “Now c'mon. We're leavin'”

A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far. Drop a comment and let me know what you think. God bless!!


	5. TLC

Chapter 5: TLC

“Judith, stay with your brother,” Michonne called out to her little girl as she watched Aaron hurrying towards her. She could read the worry all over his face which troubled her immediately. “What is it?” she asked as she met him on the sidewalk.  
“Daryl's at the gate,” Aaron stated in a serious tone.  
“And you didn't let him in?” Michonne asked in confusion.  
“He's not alone,” Aaron replied. Michonne and Aaron walked quickly towards the front gate then climbed the ladder. They looked over the other side of the enormous gate and saw Daryl was there along with Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog.  
Daryl looked up at Michonne, Aaron and Laura with desperation in his eyes. He knew the position he would be putting them in if they opened the gate and let them in, but he had to do it. He would do anything for Henry because he would do anything for Carol. “Henry's hurt...you were closest. I wouldn't have come but we had no other choice,” he called up to them.  
“What about her?” Michonne called back down as she eyed Lydia suspiciously.  
Henry spoke up with boldness. “She's with us!” Daryl hesitated, but then nodded in agreement.  
Michonne immediately turned back towards Aaron. He was her most trusted friend and she respected his opinion more than anyone else within the walls of Alexandria. Before Michonne could even ask his advice, Aaron spoke. “We can't trust her.”  
Michonne sighed anxiously before looking back at Aaron. “But I trust Daryl.” Despite Aaron's apprehension, she made the decision to let them in. “Open it,” she called down decisively.  
Michonne hurried down the ladder to see Daryl. She went to give him a hug but before she could, Judith had run up to him and thrown herself in his arms. “Daryl! I'm so happy you're here!” she said.  
“It's good to see you too,” Daryl replied as he held the little girl in his arms. The rare sting of tears filled his eyes as he tried desperately to keep the flood of emotions he was feeling under control. He finally set her down and went back to Henry to help him to the infirmary.   
Judith stayed in step with Daryl as he walked with Henry. “I feel like it's been forever since you've been here!” she squealed as she looked up at his face with bright eyes. “R.J.'s gotten really big since the last time we saw you. I'm teaching him how to ride a bike.”  
“Yeah you both have gotten big. I barely recognize you,” Daryl replied as he looked down at her with a crooked half-smile.  
“Why haven't you come to Alexandria in so long? Where have you been?”  
“I been here and there. Mostly out in the woods huntin' and fishin'. It's hard for me to come here 'cause...” Daryl looked away from Judith, trying to think of what to tell her. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking. He couldn't tell her how painful it was to be there. He couldn't say how the perfect rows of houses on the perfectly tree-lined streets of Alexandria made him think of how much he didn't belong there. He couldn't tell her that when he saw her, Michonne and R.J. he couldn't help but to think of Rick and Carl too. “...it's hard for me to come here 'cause it's far away from where I live.”  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Judith replied. “Well how long are you going to stay?”  
Daryl stopped walking as he looked down at Judith. He studied the worn, gold tassels resting on the wide brim of her hat. Although the big brown sheriff's deputy's hat looked big sitting atop her head, it still fit the little girl. Maybe it fit simply because she was a Grimes. Daryl thought back to the same hat on top of Rick's head then later on, Carl's. He began to walk again as he finally answered her question. “We ain't stayin' long. As soon as we get Henry stitched up, we gotta go.”

…..

It was just past 6:30 in the evening as Daryl sat in the guard tower by himself. He liked the guard towers. He could usually be alone up there, watching from above while he brooded. He looked at the massive wall that surrounded the community. The place where he had once lived now looked foreign and unfamiliar to him. It had never felt like a home to him and now it felt even less like one. Alexandria was just one more reminder of Rick and Carl. They were long gone but that's where most of his memories of them remained. Even though Daryl and his traveling companions were safe and secure in Alexandria, he was anxious to leave. Michonne wasn't comfortable with them being there either. Despite her opening the gates to them, he knew they couldn't stay. She wouldn't break her rules for anyone, not even Daryl.   
Daryl chewed on his thumb thinking about the best way to get to the Kingdom. He kept his eyes peeled in every direction for any sign of the Whisperers. Daryl was careful to cover his tracks but he would never forgive himself if bringing Lydia here brought any harm to Michonne, her family or the community. He heard footsteps coming up the ladder and watched as the hatch opened at his feet.  
Connie stepped inside the guard tower and gently closed the hatch. She was the last person Daryl wanted to see. He was trying his best to mentally prepare for the journey to the Kingdom and Connie being there would just be a distraction from that.  
Daryl glanced at her then quickly moved his eyes back to keep watch. It wasn't just the fact that she distracted him. He felt bad about the way he'd spoken to her earlier. She was trying to say something kind to him and he responded by insulting her. He had avoided talking to her the entire day as they made their way to Alexandria. But her being alone with him now would make it impossible to keep her at arm's length any longer.  
Connie nudged his arm and Daryl turned to face her. She held out a plate of food: a ground venison patty, carrot sticks and a roll.  
Daryl shook his head and looked away. Connie rolled her eyes, pursed her lips and put the plate in front of him again.  
Daryl looked at her again, “Bad enough we brought Lydia here...I ain't taken their food from them too. Besides, they need it.”  
Connie impatiently set the plate on the floor and pulled her notepad out. She scribbled quickly and handed it to him.

You need it!!  
If u r gonna get us  
to the kingdom  
u have to eat

Daryl handed the note back to her and resumed his watch. He could hear her writing then felt her nudge his arm again. He snatched the note from her hand and read it.

You don't eat u don't sleep  
How do u expect to protect those kids  
if u don't take care of yourself? 

“You ain't gotta worry about me or Henry or Lydia. And I been takin' care of myself long before you came along,” Daryl barked. He turned away once more just in time to hear her writing again. This time she placed the note in his hand more forcefully than before.

Why r u so stubborn?  
Do you have a  
problem with me?

Daryl scoffed as he stared her down. He could tell she wasn't going to let up. He picked the plate of food up off the floor and tore into the venison with his hands. “There. You happy? And just so you know, I ain't the stubborn one, you are.”  
Connie wrote again as Daryl looked over the side of the tower. She handed him yet another note. She slapped it to his chest and he grabbed it. He watched her turn away then read the note.

Ok maybe we're both stubborn  
but only one of us is an asshole

Connie pulled the hatch on the floor open and started to descend the ladder.   
“Wait,” Daryl said to her. She didn't hear him and continued to climb down. “Wait,” Daryl said again, this time grabbing her hand. She pulled her hand away as she looked up at him from below. She stood still waiting on the steps of the ladder as she waited for him to speak. “Come back up.” She didn't obey and Daryl could see in her eyes that she was utterly unmoved by his demand. “Please, come back up.”  
Connie slowly stepped up the ladder and closed the hatch behind her. She planted herself in front of Daryl, staring at him with her hands on her hips.  
Daryl awkwardly stood still trying to think of what to say next. He had been treating her unfairly and she was right to call him out on it. Even though he didn't quite know what to do or how to act around her, he did know that he didn't want her to think he was a brash, uncaring asshole, even if he'd been acting like one. He respected her and for whatever reason, he wanted her to respect him too. As much as he was trying to push her away, he still couldn't help being drawn to her.  
“We should talk,” Daryl finally said.  
Connie put her palms up at her sides, as if to ask him “about what?”  
“I don't want you mad at me. We got a long walk to the Kingdom and we should clear the air.”  
Connie wrote on her pad and showed it to him.

Air is clear on my side  
You have something to say?

Connie wasn't making it easy on Daryl. He chewed on his bottom lip then turned around. He looked around outside again then looked back at her. He sighed then opened his mouth. “I'm not always good with people.”  
“Why?” she mouthed to him as she signed the word.  
“Why?” Daryl asked. Connie nodded. “Because I...I been alone for a long time.”  
“Why?” she mouthed and signed again.  
“Because it's...” Daryl started then looked away again. He paced back and forth in the small space like a wild animal, trapped in a cage. He felt cornered and confused as he moved around anxiously. Connie placed her hand gently on his arm, trying to still him. He stopped moving. He stood silently as he looked at her hand on his arm. She raised her hand up and touched her fingertips to his lips then moved the same hand to her chest.   
“You want me to talk to you?” Daryl asked. Connie nodded slowly.  
“Why?” Daryl asked shaking his head. Connie wrote on her notepad and handed it to Daryl.

Because I care

Connie pulled the notepad back out of his hand and added something.

Because I care  
about you

Daryl said nothing. The warmth and allure of her face mesmerized him, as he stood there motionless. The longer he stared into her dark, captivating eyes the more he felt lost in them. He felt restless in his skin...confused. Part of him wanted to run away but another part of him wanted to stay...stay with her. He wanted to let all the thoughts jumbled painfully inside his head spill out onto her. He believed her when she said that she cared about him. He felt it. But he couldn't do it. He was paralyzed by his own crooked emotions telling him that it would never be safe enough to let anyone inside. He was just about to turn his back to her again but he watched her writing.

Why are you alone?

Daryl read the note then handed it back to her. Connie put her fingers on his mouth again then pointed to her chest.   
Daryl gazed into her eyes again. They were willing him to speak. “I'm alone because...” he paused and looked away. She put her hand on the side of his face and pulled it back to face her straight on. “...because it's easier to be alone.”   
Connie stared back at him with compassion in her eyes. She shook her head at him. She wrote a note and showed it to him.

Not easier  
Just lonelier

This was too much. Daryl was overwhelmed by all the thoughts and emotions swirling inside his head. He was overwhelmed by her closeness and her touch. “I gotta get outta here,” he said as he tried to move past her.  
Connie pushed her body in front of his and put her foot on the hatch. “Wait,” she mouthed as she put her hand on his chest. She scribbled quickly on her notepad and placed it in his hands.

Don't go  
No more questions  
Just stay

“Nah, I gotta get outta here.”

Just do 1 thing for me  
and I won't ask for   
anything else

“What?” Daryl practically snorted.

We leave after dark  
Please eat and rest

“I can't. I gotta keep watch.”

Eat, close your eyes  
Let me keep watch

“No!” Daryl said, asserting himself. He tried to turn away from her and walk away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her. She held onto his arm as she looked into his eyes. Daryl bore his eyes back into her. Neither of them even blinked as they held the stare for what seemed like much longer than it actually was.  
The silent standoff continued as Connie practically forced Daryl to let her take care of him. Care was not something he was ever on the receiving end of. He rarely let anyone get close enough to give it to him. She was different though. She wouldn't be scared away or held back by his stubborn and abrasive demeanor. She clearly saw what he needed and wouldn't relent in giving it to him.   
Daryl reached down and picked up the plate of food. He crouched into the corner of the guard tower and practically inhaled the meal while Connie now watched over the side of the tower. It was the first decent meal he'd had since they left Hilltop. When he was finished Connie walked over to him and took the plate from his hands. He was about to stand up but she pressed her hand onto the top of his shoulder. He looked up at her knowing that she wasn't done telling him what to do. Connie's hand moved from his shoulder up the side of his face and to his forehead. Her fingertips trailed down his face and pushed his eyelids downward. Her bold gesture didn't give leave Daryl much room for interpretation. She wanted him to sleep. She wanted him to be well-rested before yet another perilous journey. Daryl wanted it too and he was far too exhausted to fight her again. When Connie lifted her hand from his face, Daryl left his eyes closed. He was asleep within a minute.

A/N: This train is going to go off the rails after this chapter. I'm leaving the canon to do my own thing. I love the show and what they've done with the characters but I'm going in a different direction. I hope you enjoy my take on this story from this point forward. Anyhow folks, if you liked this last chapter, drop a comment and let me know what you think. God bless always!


	6. Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Daryl, Connie, Henry, Lydia and Dog made it safely to the Kingdom. Michonne must have had a change of heart because while they were on their way to the Kingdom, she had shown up out of the blue with Judith in their horse-drawn vehicle. She insisted that they would escort them the rest of the way and get them there safely.  
Daryl understood why Michonne wouldn't let them stay but he couldn't pretend that it didn't feel like she was turning her back on them in their time of need. He couldn't pretend it didn't hurt. And although he preferred to be alone, it saddened him how disjointed everyone else had become. The once tight-knit family that had slept huddled together in RVs, prison cells and barns, were now so isolated from each other. Each community with their own sets of preferences, concerns and fears, separated themselves for one reason or another. Daryl was as guilty as the rest.   
But Daryl's jaw dropped when he saw Michonne and Judith meet them on the road to the Kingdom. He was both surprised and happy to see his friend. His heart was content when he realized his family wasn't as far away as he thought they were. And now, everyone being at the fair, would unite them all that much more.  
When the gates to the Kingdom were opened, heart-felt reunions were abundant.   
Carol and Ezekiel were relieved and overjoyed to see Henry. They threw their arms around their boy as soon as he slowly limped towards his parents.   
Michonne and Judith greeted people they hadn't seen in years. Carol stared at the familiar brown hat with the gold tassels. The girl wearing the hat was the spitting image of Carol's friend from long ago, Lori Grimes. “Judith?” she asked Michonne as tears welled up in her eyes. Michonne nodded with a tender smile. Carol looked back at Judith. “Do you remember us?”  
“I've been drawing pictures of you since I was little. You're Carol and you're The King,” Judith said precociously as she nodded at each of them.  
Magna, Luke and Yumiko happily and briskly walked towards Connie, pleased and relieved to see their friend. Kelly ran past them as fast as she could, throwing herself into her big sister's arms. Connie closed her eyes while she held Kelly's thin frame tightly. When she finally pulled away to look at her face she saw a scowl looking back at her.  
What's wrong? Connie signed.  
Kelly shook her head, ignoring the question. Connie nudged her, wanting to know what had her so upset.  
You left without saying goodbye, Kelly signed back.  
Connie tenderly caressed Kelly's arm but her sister pulled away. After a few seconds, Kelly faced her sister again.  
Any goodbye could be the last. What if you die? You are my sister but you just ran off. Kelly looked down at the ground in sadness and frustration as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Connie had let her down. Kelly couldn't even remember the last time that had happened. Her big sister had always been there for her, putting Kelly's needs far ahead of her own. She couldn't believe that Connie had just left her without so much as a word. For the last few days, Kelly was wrought with worry, imagining the worst.  
I'm sorry. I didn't think. Connie shook her head and plead for forgiveness with her eyes. They were going to let that baby die. And it brought back a lot of feelings...feelings that I thought I'd dealt with but I guess not. I just push it all down. Connie stopped. She couldn't continue as she felt herself almost choking on her emotions. Her mind immediately went to a dark place in her past where she rarely let herself go. Thinking of that time was far too painful and she avidly tried to avoid it. Whenever the crushing grief came to the forefront, she would do almost anything to push it away.  
But Kelly was safe. Kelly knew her and knew that part of her. She was, in fact, the only one alive that did know about that significant piece of her life. She was safe. Connie turned away from Kelly, trying her best to hold back her tears.   
It's okay. I get it. Kelly signed back, trying to alleviate some of her sister's guilt and anguish. Kelly wrapped her arms around her and Connie reciprocated, holding onto Kelly firmly. As they embraced, Connie promised herself that she would never let her little sister down this way again.

…..

Lydia had been taken from her family and retribution was inevitable. The Whisperers would likely go back to the only place they associated with the people who had taken Lydia, The Hilltop. It was decided by Michonne, Carol, Ezekiel, Tara and the other leaders that they had to protect The Hilltop community and a team was assembled to go to there. They would inform them of the latest developments and give reinforcements if an attack should transpire.  
Daryl would lead the team going to Hilltop. He was ready to leave and just waiting for Carol, Michonne, Yumiko, Magna, Dianne and several others. He knelt down to the ground and scratched Dog on the scruff of his neck affectionately. He caught Connie out of the corner of his eye as she was walking towards him. Daryl stood up straight and took a few steps towards her. Connie pulled her notepad out of her pocket and held out a note that she'd already written, up for him to see.  
Be safe  
Daryl nodded as he looked her in the eye. “You too.”  
Connie smiled as she turned away but she didn't get far. Daryl quickly pat her on the shoulder and straightened up again before she turned back to face him.  
“Hey, you think you could feed my dog?” Daryl asked awkwardly as he made a sign for eating.  
Connie was taken aback. Daryl wanted something from her and he was actually asking for it. She hadn't known him long but she had already become well-acquainted with the way he operated. It was no small request for him to ask her to take care of one of the few things he treasured. She was more than flattered, she was honored. Connie smiled, trying to hold back some of her enthusiasm. She didn't want him to know that she knew how big of a step it was in their relationship for him to ask a favor of her. She nodded her head, still smiling, as she pat her leg to get the canine's attention. Dog eagerly followed her as she walked away with a spring in her step.  
Connie had already turned from Daryl but he slowly waved goodbye to her as he watched her and Dog leave.  
…..

Daryl moved quietly through the woods with the team of others right behind him. They had been on the road to The Hilltop for a couple of hours. They took a short break from walking, stopping to take a breath and a drink. As they rested beneath the cover of the tall Chestnut trees, Carol slid her hand into Daryl's and pulled it up to her face. She held it tightly as she kissed the back of his hand.  
Daryl looked back at Carol with the same bewildered look he always had with her. As well as he knew Carol, sometimes she still confused the hell out of him. “What was that for?”  
“Thank you for bringing him back to me,” Carol replied holding back her tears.  
“He ran off chasing after the girl. I had to.”  
“It was still a choice for you to follow him and bring him back. You need to know that.”  
“Nah, it wasn't.”  
Carol gave Daryl a tentative smile as she put her pack on her shoulders again. As they resumed their walk Carol continued. “Zeke didn't want him to go to Hilltop. He was afraid something like this would happen.”  
“Ain't nothin' you can do to protect kids from everything. True before and even truer now.”  
“Yeah but I told him it would be okay. I told him that he was being overprotective and that we needed to let him spread his wings.” Carol hung her head with a defeated look. “I was wrong.”  
“You weren't wrong,” Daryl argued.  
Carol sighed softly. “Maybe not. I just don't know what I'd do without him. It's like God gave me a second chance after Sophia and Ed. Henry and Ezekiel are my second chance and I don't want to mess things up with them.”  
Daryl scoffed loudly.  
“What?” Carol asked defensively.  
“It ain't always gonna be up to you. You know how it is. Anything could happen at any time and it ain't you messin' it up if it does. Shit happens and sometimes it's nobody's fault. Besides,” Daryl continued thoughtfully, “bein' your second chance is a tall order for them to live up to.”  
“It doesn't make it any less true. The people I choose to love now, I have to make it work because if I don't...” Carol looked at the ground and wiped her eyes again,”...I'm not sure I could go on.”  
“You're stronger than that,” Daryl argued.  
“I'm only strong when I have to be...and I don't always want to have to be. I'd rather just make things work this time so that maybe I don't have to be so strong.”  
“So what, bein' strong, that's just an act? Like you can just turn it off and on? I seen what you can do.”  
“Not everyone's the same, Daryl. Not everyone can be strong all the time. Sometimes I still feel like the weak woman that got beat up by her husband. The weak woman, too scared to go look for her little girl when she ran from the highway and out into the woods.”  
“That ain't you no more.”  
“It's a part of me...probably always will be. I can be real with you, Daryl. I don't have to pretend like I'm a warrior all the time.”  
“You ain't real with him? You pretend?”  
“I play a part.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” Daryl asked flippantly.  
“It means we all do what we need to do to get by. I played a part with Ed and I'm playing one now. This part's better.”  
“But it ain't the real you.”  
“Not many people wouldn't want to know the real me,” Carol chuckled halfheartedly.  
Daryl scoffed again. “That's a load of shit. I know you. And if he really loves you, than he should be able to know you too.”  
“It doesn't matter Daryl. The fact is, I'm happy now. I wasn't before and I am now. Love doesn't look like it does in storybooks.”  
“I wouldn't know what it looked like if it bit me in the ass.”  
“You just keep telling yourself that,” Carol replied with a knowing grin. Daryl snorted. “You can't fool me, Daryl Dixon. I know you same way you know me. You have this big heart that's meant for more...more than just family and friendship.” Carol looked away and stared ahead into the distance, avoiding eye contact with her best friend. “I tried to get to that part of your heart a long time ago. I realized that part wasn't meant for me but it's meant for someone...I know it.”  
“Fallin' in love is bullshit. Maybe it's workin' for you but it didn't work out for Michonne. Didn't work out for Maggie...Abraham, Sasha, Tara, Aaron. Hardly ever works out. Love makes you weak...makes you stupid.” Daryl looked at Carol. “I guess it makes you pretend to be someone you're not. It ends and it usually ends bad. It's just a mistake waitin' to be made.”  
“Now there's the grouchy lone wolf I've missed so much,” Carol said as she ruffled Daryl's shaggy hair. “I know you have to put on that cantankerous, unlovable front for everyone else, but it's me, Daryl. And I know there's still hope for you...I know it. The right woman's just gotta come along and slap some sense into you.”  
Daryl froze momentarily. As soon as Daryl heard Carol's words, “the right woman” his mind immediately went to Connie. He would have liked to say that it surprised him, but it didn't. He'd been thinking about her more and more over the last few days. It did however, piss him off. He didn't want that. He'd gone this long without some sappy or tragic love story in his life and he was pretty sure he could go without it til the day he died. He didn't want to love a woman that way and it angered him that his heart wasn't better aligned with his brain. He shook his head as he grimaced, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts of her.  
“Love is for a lot of people but not me. I'm happy for you Carol...that you found it. Even if it ain't all you ever wanted, I'm glad you got something...got someone. But it's never gonna be that way for me.” Daryl's pace increased as he walked ahead of his best friend. “Just ain't gonna happen.”  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Drop me a line to tell me what you think of things so far...or where you think this story will go. God bless!!


	7. The Departed

Chapter 7: The Departed

The team on their way to The Hilltop were stopped in their tracks immediately when they spotted the overturned cart. Upon further investigation, they realized that something horrible had happened to the passengers.  
Daryl wandered further out into the woods while the others continued to look at the crime scene. When he returned several minutes later, Dianne approached him with something in her hand. She held up a wooden coin with an “H” carved into it. “These are from Hilltop. Hilde makes them.”  
“Who's Hilde?” Daryl asked.  
“Pretty long-haired blonde lady...married to a guy named Miles. They haven't been at Hilltop long...maybe less than a year. I met them a few weeks ago on the last trade The Kingdom made there,” Dianne replied.  
“There's a lot of blood here,” Daryl said as he continued to look over the scene, “but I checked, and there ain't no bodies anywhere around here.”  
“Walkers could have taken them,” someone from the team spoke up.  
“Nah,” Daryl replied. “Walkers don't drag off their prey. If walkers had got to them, they'd be feastin' on 'em right here.”  
“You think they were taken by Whisperers,” Carol stated.  
Daryl nodded. “If they got hurt, they'd go back to Kingdom – it ain't that far. But the blood trail goes in the opposite direction of Kingdom. It don't lead to Hilltop neither. The blood leads to the middle of nowhere.”  
“They could still be alive - injured but alive,” Michonne replied hopefully. “Those skin jobs could have taken them thinking they could use them as bargaining chips.”  
“They're sick assholes...who knows what they want 'em for,” Daryl stated.  
“That's why we need to find them,” Michonne said as she nodded towards Daryl.  
Daryl looked at the team. “Y'all keep makin' your way to the Hilltop – they need you there. Carol, Michonne and me, we'll keep lookin' for Hilde and Miles.”  
“I'll go with you too,” Yumiko said looking from Daryl to Magna.  
“Alright then,” Daryl nodded confidently. “Everyone knows what to do.”  
…..  
The noise of the chirping birds woke Carol up. She had actually fallen asleep while she was walking for just a few seconds. It had been a long night and none of them had slept at all. With her eyes now wide open, she saw Daryl in the distance walking towards her, Michonne and Yumiko. She exhaled loudly, thanking God that her friend was okay. Beta and the rest of the Whisperers released the three of them not long after they ambushed them. But Alpha took Daryl away and Carol was terrified thinking of what could be happening to him. As soon as she saw him disappear with the psychotic woman, she was sure she'd never see Daryl again.  
As they neared each other, Daryl's stride hastened until Carol threw herself into his arms.  
“Thank God you're okay. I thought you were dead.”  
“I'm alright,” Daryl replied in a comforting tone. “We gotta keep movin' though. We need to get to Hilltop to warn them.”  
“Warn them about what? What did she say to you?” Michonne inquired as they walked up a large hill to an open field.   
“She said not to cross into their territory. She's got a hoard of walkers...probably 10,000 of 'em. She took me high up on that mountain range west of Sperryville to show me the walkers. She said if we cross their boarders she'll bring the dead to our gates. She's got her people inside the herd controlling it - steering them wherever she wants.”  
“We're not letting that monster decide things for us,” Carol stated adamantly. “We're not going back to the way things were with Negan and the Saviors.”  
Daryl looked at Carol thoughtfully. “I know that. They ain't gonna control and terrorize us but we gotta be smart. We gotta make a plan. We stay out of their territory until we figure that plan out.”  
“And where exactly is their territory?” Michonne asked.  
Before Daryl could answer, he and the three women made it to the top of the hill and saw something on the horizon.  
“What are those?” Yumiko asked with a sick feeling.  
The four walked faster, wasting no time as they got closer and closer to the ominous scene. As they approached, the macabre and horrific spectacle became clear.  
Heads on pikes, ten of them, were there right in front of them.   
Blood ran down their cheeks as their jaws snapped. The lifeless, clouded eyes stared back at them. The foursome walked slowly identifying each one of the decapitated heads gruesomely displayed: Ozzy, Alek, Tammy Rose, DJ, Rodney, Frankie, Tara, Enid, Father Gabriel and Kelly.   
“No! Oh God, no!” Michonne screamed as her eyes went from side to side, trying to take in all she was seeing.   
Carol fell to her knees, weeping for their fallen friends and family. Daryl knelt down close by, wrapping his arms around Carol to comfort her. “It's okay. It's okay.”  
Carol shook her head as she cried, “No, no... it's not okay!”  
“It's gonna be. We'll get these bastards,” Daryl growled under his breath, ”every last one of 'em.”  
“No,” Yumiko replied breathlessly. “We can't. You said they have a 10,000 head herd. You said they control it. They have a human army too. We can't fight that.”  
“This ain't your call!” Daryl snapped as he stood up. “Your people been her for a week and you think you're callin' the shots?”  
Yumiko lowered her head and walked towards one of the pikes. She took her knife out of her sheath and held it up to Kelly's head. Tears ran down her cheeks as she drove the knife into her friend's skull.   
Daryl watched Yumiko cry softly as she tried to slide Kelly's head off the pike. She wasn't tall enough to lift it off. Daryl quickly walked to her side.  
“I'll get her,” Daryl said. He carefully slid Kelly's head off the pike and held it in front of Yumiko. Yumiko took off her jacket and then her plaid shirt. She laid her shirt on the ground and took Kelly's head from Daryl. She began to sob as she laid the head on the shirt and wrapped it up. Daryl put his hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry. You lost just as much here and you got just as much say in what we do next.”  
Yumiko nodded as she wiped her eyes.  
Michonne came to the others, now somewhat composed. “Let's take the other's down too. We probably can't carry them all back right now but we can at least take them down and put them somewhere safe.”  
“Nah, we ain't leavin' 'em here. You carry what you can and I'll carry the rest.”  
…..  
When the four made it back to the Kingdom, they discreetly set the remains of the ten outside the gate. They were laying on a gurney Yumiko and Carol had made while Daryl and Michonne removed the rest of the heads from the pikes after putting them to rest.  
Ezekiel ran to Carol, excited and surprised to see her. His excitement was short-lived when he saw the blood on her clothes and the look of despair on her face.  
“What...what happened?” Ezekiel asked as Carol buried her head into his chest.  
The others began to gather towards the front gate. Daryl watched as Michonne began to tell the crowd exactly what had happened. Weeping erupted throughout as the details were explained and the identities of the victims were revealed.  
Daryl's eyes moved through the crowd searching for one person in particular. He finally found her and moved in closer. He watched Luke holding onto Connie as Yumiko signed to her. He watched Connie collapse to the ground as silent tears poured down her face. He could feel the agony radiating from her from twenty feet away.  
Daryl's mind flashed back to a decade ago to when he had found his big brother dead. Daryl rarely cried but he remembered sobbing uncontrollably when he found Merle. His brother was a contemptible, hot-headed, racist but he was family - the only family Daryl really thought he had at the time. It was a sad and surreal feeling to lose the only person you shared any DNA with. The only person who knew you before the world turned to shit. The dead world had made orphans of almost everyone still alive, but knowing that fact didn't make it any easier. Connie had lost her little sister and Daryl knew her heart was breaking over it.  
Daryl stared at Connie as she crouched on the ground, surrounded by her friends and weeping. Luke held her close and she cried into his shoulder.  
Daryl was heartbroken about the deaths of Tara, Enid and Gabe but right now, all he could think about was Connie's loss. More than anything, he wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms to comfort her. He pictured himself holding her head to his chest as she cried. He could almost feel her tears on his skin. Connie was so determined to take care of Daryl when he needed it but now, she needed it, and he desperately wanted to take care of her.   
Daryl rocked on his heels, trying to push himself in her direction. His heart raced in his chest as he looked at her. He took one step forward than stopped. He stepped back and hung his head. He couldn't do it. It wasn't his place. She had her people around her, comforting her. She didn't need him.   
It wasn't the time for tears and consolation anyway. They had just been attacked and Daryl knew what had to be done. They would bury their dead and strike back.  
Daryl took one last look at Connie before he turned and walked away.


	8. Atonement

Chapter 8: Atonement   
It had been a long day. Daryl stood by and listened to Carol, Ezekiel, Michonne and the other leaders going back and forth in sadness and frustration about what their next move should be. There was talk of obeying the boundaries set before them in order to prevent more bloodshed. And of course there was talk of retaliation. After all they had fought through, how could they just sit back and cower to the demands of murderous lunatics?  
Daryl's head spun as he contemplated it all. It wasn't in him to give in and be controlled. It wasn't in him to see evil go unpunished and unchecked. It was an insult to the sense of justice he possessed. But the thought of taking his revenge and seeing more people he cared for die for it, kept him quiet. The discussion was tabled for the day and it was decided that everyone should sleep on it.   
As Daryl kept watch from the guard tower alone, he thought back to a horrific incident from seven years earlier - an incident he replayed in his head nearly every day.  
Daryl pictured his family and himself on their knees, on a cold, dark night, surrounded by dozens of The Saviors and their leader, Negan. They watched in horror as Negan bashed in the head of their comrade, Abraham Ford. After the gruesome execution, Negan mocked and taunted Rosita. Daryl couldn't just stay on is knees and watch his friend be demeaned and humiliated after witnessing her lover get murdered. He stood up and attacked Negan, landing a powerful blow into his jaw.  
Daryl didn't do what Negan said and because of that, Negan killed another person. Glenn. Daryl watched in agony as the twisted monster beat Glenn's head to a pulp. Daryl's friend was murdered because he retaliated. The sickening guilt Daryl felt about Glenn overwhelmed him to a point of despair Daryl had never known. Maggie buried her husband because of Daryl's actions. Hershel Rhee would never meet his father because Daryl's sense of justice compelled him to stand up to the evil in front of him.  
It hadn't been worth it then and Daryl doubted it would be worth it now. He didn't want more blood on his hands.   
When they first came across their murdered loved ones on the pikes, Daryl was ready to fight. His blood boiled under his skin at the thought of what they had done. But as he contemplated what another long and bloody war would look like, he realized what they had to lose and began to reason that backing down would be the more peaceful solution. Daryl Dixon wasn't the hotheaded roughneck he was a decade ago. He was pragmatic. He had a family he loved and he would do anything to protect them including swallowing his pride.  
Daryl turned around quickly when he heard a noise at the gate. He looked over the side of the guard tower and saw Connie scaling the wall. She straddled the top of the gate before lowering herself down. She held on to the top of the gate before letting go and dropping down at least another 6 feet. Daryl watched her fall to the ground.  
“What the hell are you doin'?” He shouted down to her mindlessly. He felt foolish calling out to her when he knew she couldn't hear him. Force of habit. “Hey!” he yelled again, this time shining his flashlight down at her to get her attention.   
Connie covered her eyes from the bright light then looked up to the guard tower. She stared back at Daryl as she quickly stood up and dusted off her pants. She held his gaze for a long time. Daryl saw anger and anguish looking back at him. He plead to her with his own eyes not to leave. But she was resolved in her mission and turned away. He watched her as she disappeared from his sight.  
Daryl swung the hatch open and was down the ladder in seconds. “Cal!” Daryl called out. Cal walked over to Daryl quickly. “Gimme your walkie and take watch for me.”  
“Sure man,” Cal replied in confusion. “What's going on?”  
“Connie jumped the wall and I”m goin' after her. Don't you let anyone else come lookin' for us. It ain't safe out there.” Daryl let out a distinct whistle and Dog came charging from the porch at Barrington House.  
Daryl opened the gate and ran out with Dog at his heels.   
…..  
Connie walked swiftly down the dirt road. The moon lit her path well enough for her to see where she was going. She felt the sting of her tears as she breathed heavily with her fists at her sides.   
As she continued down the road, several walkers appeared in front of her. Without hesitation, she pulled three rocks out of her bag and placed one in the leather pad of her slingshot. She pulled the rock back and released it. The rock flew through the air and stopped once it landed in the skull of one of the dead. She skillfully repeated the motions and took down another walker. She placed another rock in her slingshot and aimed it at the third walker. The rock missed its skull and went through his cheek instead.  
The walker continued to advance towards her and became too close for her to use the slingshot. She dropped the slingshot, pulled her knife from her sheath and quickly stabbed it into the corpse's skull. Before she could take a breath, the other two walkers stood in front of her. She charged one and stabbed her knife into his forehead. She slid the knife back out and spun on her heel, landing the blade into the other walker's neck. She collapsed on top of the dead body and continued to stab her knife into it. It continued to snarl back at her as she ran the blade into it over and over again. Blood splattered everywhere as Connie moaned in anguish. With one final movement, she ran the knife into the walker's head, completely silencing it.  
Connie's body shook as tears poured out of her eyes and onto the dead body beneath her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around on her knees. Her knife cut through the air as Daryl jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding his abdomen being sliced open. She stood up as fast as she could and looked at Daryl. With one quivering hand, she held the knife out towards him while she wiped the blood off her face with the back of her other hand.  
Daryl raised both his hands into the air in surrender as he bore his eyes into Connie's. He wasn't exactly sure of her intentions but she was in attack mode. He thought he would be better off if she could see his submissiveness and let her make the next move.   
Connie lowered her weapon but they both stood frozen in place, staring each other down. The tension of the moment was intense as they stood still, unsure of one another. The exhaustion and heartbreak on her face moved Daryl and he wished he could do something to alleviate her pain. He gazed at her tenderly.  
Connie finally dropped her knife and began to heave and cry. She took one step forward and collapsed into Daryl's arms. Daryl let his crossbow slide down his shoulder and onto the ground as he felt her body fall into his. His powerful arms immediately wrapped themselves around her slight frame.  
Connie buried her face into Daryl's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt as he held her tightly. He tried to steady her but her body shook in his arms. Daryl rested his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes. As good as it felt to hold her and comfort her, it felt just as good to be held. He kept his arms around her for another minute before she began to calm down.  
When Connie had finally regained her composure, she made no attempt to move from Daryl's grasp. She felt safe there. She felt secure and calm in the strength of his steadfast embrace.  
Daryl finally pulled away slightly and released her from his arms but his hands moved up her arms and neck. He put each of his hands on either side of her face and pulled her eyes up to look at him.   
“What are you doing out here?” Daryl asked in exasperation. “You shouldn't be out here alone.”  
Connie stared back up at Daryl. The feeling of his calloused but warm hands on her cold cheeks invigorated her. But she put both her hands on his and pulled them away from her face. He knew why she was out here and she didn't like the rhetorical question. She wished that he just understood what she needed to do. She wished he would have just said to her that he was coming with her.  
Connie let out a heavy, resolute sigh. She bent over to pick her knife up from the ground. She wiped the blood off the knife and onto one of the walker's pants before returning it to the sheath on her waist. She looked around trying to locate her slingshot next. Daryl searched with her and when she turned around he held the slingshot out to her. She took it from his hand and slid it into the pocket of her jacket.   
Connie looked Daryl in the eyes and smiled meagerly. She put her hand to her mouth then moved it downward as she mouthed the words “thank you”. She turned around and continued to walk down the road.  
Daryl watched Connie as she moved away from him but she didn't get far. Without hesitation, he ran in front of her. “No,” he stated adamantly as he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She tried to move past him but he moved his body in front of hers again. “I won't let you go out there like this. It ain't safe and you're gonna get yourself killed.”  
Connie shrugged as she shook her head. She tried to move away from him again but Daryl refused to let her pass. Connie pulled her notepad and pen out of her pocket. She wrote a note and held it in front of Daryl:  
kill her  
kill them  
I have to  
“You're crazy!” Daryl practically shouted. He paced back and forth, almost angrily, but didn't turn his face away from hers. “You try and kill her...you storm into their camp and you're just gonna get yourself killed!” Connie wrote another note as tears fell from her eyes. She held it up for him to see.  
Don't care  
she's gone  
I have nothing left  
Daryl stared at the note. His muddled emotions started to confuse him once again. He wanted to tell her that she had him, that he was there for her. He wanted to tell her that despite how hard he had tried to keep her at a distance and to close his heart off to her, he just couldn't. He wanted to express to her all these feelings surging through his heart and mind. Feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time – maybe never. But he couldn't say all that to her. He was afraid. On top of that, she was grieving and wasn't in a place to hear it. It was not the right time for either of them for Daryl to let all these feelings spill out.  
But Daryl had to tell her something. He couldn't let her feel like she was alone in the world. While he couldn't tell Connie that he was falling fast for her and was confused as hell about it, he could tell her something.  
“You have me,” Daryl said as he reached out to touch her hand. “And if you gotta go, then I'll go with you.”  
…..  
Daryl and Connie were right back where they were just a few days ago. They watched The Whisperer camp in the distance while they hid behind the lilac bushes.  
Connie looked away from the camp and stared at the lilacs. She was spellbound by them. She remembered how just five days earlier she breathed in the sweet scent of the purple flowers. But now, they were beginning to turn brown. The once fragrant blooms now emitted an odor that smelled like perfumy decay.   
It didn't take long for things to change, especially in this world. Her little sister was alive less than two days ago. Now she was buried under a few feet of dirt at The Kingdom, dead like the lilac blooms.  
A horrific thought suddenly crossed through Connie's mind. Where was Kelly's body? The vile monsters had decapitated the last of her family and had cruelly displayed her head on a pike, but where was the rest of her body? What did they do with it? Had it been left for the dead to consume? Had it just been cast aside to rot in the sun? Why was it that she was just now thinking about this?  
Connie leaned against the tree and held her palm to her forehead. As she continued to think about it, she began to hyperventilate. Daryl heard her heavy breathing and quickly turned to look at her. Her face became contorted with a sickening look of shock and anguish as she gasped for air.  
“Hey, hey! What's wrong?” Daryl asked her frantically. Connie didn't acknowledge the question as she stared at the ground and heaved breathlessly. Daryl took her face in his hands and lifted it to look at him. “Hey, talk to me...tell me what's wrong.”  
Connie shook her head as she continued to hyperventilate. Daryl looked at her with frustration. She was fine just a minute ago and now she was a mess. “Connie!” he said as he looked into her eyes again. “Look at me! Listen to me and tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't talk to me!”  
Connie's eyes went back and forth between Daryl's eyes and his mouth as she tried to calm herself.   
“Slow down girl. Take some deep breaths...in through your nose and blow it out through your mouth. Watch me breathe and breathe with me, okay?” Daryl slowed his own breathing down as he tried to sooth her. He reached for her notepad and pen inside her front pocket. He placed them in her hands as he continued to breathe slowly. “Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me, Connie...please.”  
Connie looked at Daryl and nodded her head. Her hands shook as she began to write. She stopped writing and Daryl took the notepad from her.  
I dont know where  
Kelly's body is  
where did they put it?  
its rotting somewhere  
or walkers got it  
Did you see it anywhere?  
Daryl hung his head after reading the note. He looked back up at her and shook his head. “I never saw it.” Connie snatched the notepad back and scribbled frantically.  
They killed her  
they butchered my baby sister  
like an animal  
she never hurt anyone  
she was kind and peaceful  
but they killed her  
and left her to rot  
Connie began breathing rapidly again as Daryl read the note. She sobbed openly as she leaned against the tree in agony.   
Daryl tried to steady her once again but it was no use. She couldn't be assuaged. Daryl finally just took her face in his hands and brought her eyes to meet his again.  
“They're gonna pay,” Daryl stated venomously as he held her focus. “You hear me? They're gonna pay for what they did to Kelly...for what they did to you and the rest of my family. I'll kill every last one of them if it's the last thing I do.”


	9. Saved

Chapter 9: Saved  
Dog growled softly but intensely as he stared down the group of Whisperers butchering two deer they had just taken down in a hunt. Four of them methodically cut the two animals up into sections they could carry back to their camp. Two others took the hides to the creek to wash the blood off in the water.   
Daryl crouched behind a large boulder as he stared down his prey. He studied them as he formulated a plan of attack. He couldn't determine the sex of a few of the Whisperers. He was pretty sure at least two of them were women but the grotesque masks and baggy clothing made it impossible to tell for sure. But when it came right down to it, it didn't matter if they were women. They were the enemy. They had no regard for gender when they attacked their group. Half the people they decapitated and put on the pikes were women.  
Daryl turned his attention from the hunters to Connie. “They're separated right now. We quietly take down the two by the creek. The other four ain't even gonna notice,” Daryl said, speaking quickly and concisely but trying his best to make sure she could read his lips. “After that, we attack the other four, the ones cuttin' up them deer. I'll take the bigger two and you take the others. We kill three and leave one alive. We drag the last one back here and get him to tell us what we need to know. You got all that?”   
Connie nodded her head. The way Daryl laid everything out overwhelmed her. His instructions were given in such a fluid and casual manner. Connie was barely able to process them before she agreed. It was as if he was explaining the steps they would take to put together a bookshelf or bake a cake as opposed to ending the lives of five people.  
Connie began to quiver nervously and Daryl took notice right away. “What's wrong? Why you shakin' like that?”  
Connie was having second thoughts but she was hesitant to relay them to Daryl. She shook her head.  
“You scared?” Daryl asked. “Cuz if you are, I'll take the five out by myself.”  
Connie shook her head again.  
“Okay, then let's go.”  
Daryl and Connie crept down the hill with Dog following behind. Once they reached the bottom of the hill, they hid behind a bush and watched as the two Whisperers continued to wash the animal hides. Daryl lifted his crossbow up as Connie readied her slingshot. Daryl looked at Connie, giving her a nod to shoot. They both simultaneously released an arrow and a rock from their weapons. Within a second, the bodies of the two Whisperers fell to the ground by the river bank. They walked quietly to the two they had just killed and Daryl removed the arrow from the Whisperer he had shot.  
Daryl reloaded his crossbow then pointed at the other four as he looked over at Connie. Once again Daryl raised his crossbow and Connie held her slingshot in front of her. This time, she nodded towards Daryl before they both fired. Two more Whisperers fell to the ground dead.   
As soon as they saw their comrades fall to the ground, the last two Whisperers turned to see where the attack was coming from. They spun around as they pulled out weapons. “Over there! It came from those bushes!” a man called out. The man walked towards the bushes as he raised a machete above his head.  
The other Whisperer began to run in the opposite direction. Daryl realized it was a woman when she began to scream. “Help!” she shouted frantically as she ran out of sight. “Help me!”   
“Dammit she's getting away!” Daryl fired an arrow at her but missed. Before he could fire again, the man charged him. He swung his machete towards Daryl's head but Daryl dove low to the ground and took the man down with him. The man quickly recovered from the fall and pinned Daryl down as he reached for a knife in his belt. As the man raised his knife, Daryl pulled his own knife from his boot and in one fluid motion, drove it into the man's side. Daryl punched the man in the jaw then threw him off of himself. As soon as Daryl stood up, he kicked the man once in the head, knocking him unconscious.   
While Daryl had been wrestling with the male Whisperer, Connie ran after the woman. She followed her into the thick of the woods. As soon as she walked into the cover of the trees, her nostrils filled with the scent of the dead. She looked 20 yards ahead of her and saw a huge mob of walkers. The screaming woman immediately drew the dead upon her. Connie watched as they encircled her, taking her to the ground.  
Connie spun around quickly and ran in the opposite direction. But it was too late. The dead spotted her and began to follow. She ran as fast as she could back towards Daryl.   
Daryl was restraining the man's arms as he began to regain consciousness. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Connie running back to him. The herd was close behind.  
“Shit,” Daryl said under his breath. Daryl's full attention moved from the man below him, to Connie being chased by the approaching mob of walkers. Before he could finish restraining the Whisperer, the man pulled Daryl's knife from his belt and stabbed it into his back. Daryl fell backwards onto the ground, slamming his head forcefully on a rock.  
The man stood up and stared at Daryl with a wicked grin. He raised the knife again as he started laughing with satisfaction. As he inched closer to Daryl, Dog charged in from the side and attacked. The canine easily took the man to the ground then viciously ripped into his arm. The man swung his knife wildly at Dog, trying to fight him off. He cut into his front paw. Dog released the man's arm from his teeth and yelped loudly in pain. The man managed to get up to his knees and moved again towards Daryl, to finish him off. Before he could even raise his weapon, Connie came up behind him, and slid her blade deeply across his neck.  
Connie's eyes widened when she saw Daryl lying on the ground with blood oozing from his back. She quickly pulled her over shirt off and knelt down next to Daryl. She pressed the shirt against his wound. His eyes were closed and he made no movement. Connie slapped her hand against his face trying to revive him but Daryl didn't react. She slapped him again even harder when his eyes finally opened slowly and looked up at her. She immediately pulled on his arm, trying to get him to sit up. Daryl lifted his torso from the ground as he rubbed the back of his head. Connie quickly tied her shirt around his back trying to bind his stab wound. As soon as she did, she tried with all her might to bring him to his feet.  
Daryl finally stood up straight. He wobbled over to the last person he shot. Things hadn't gone the way they planned and he had to remove the evidence that he and Connie had been there. He nearly fell back down as he yanked the arrow out of the dead Whisperer's head. He teetered again as he looked at the mass of the dead in front of him. Connie rushed to his side and threw his arm over her shoulder. The two moved away from the scene quickly with Dog limping close behind.  
…..

Connie figured they were at least a quarter mile ahead of the herd when she spotted the tiny cabin. They had been running for over an hour and she was relieved to finally find what she hoped would be a safe place for her to tend to Daryl's wounds and where they all could rest.  
Connie eased Daryl's arm off her shoulder and helped him sit down on the stoop of the cabin's porch. She pulled her knife from her belt as she peered through the window. There were three walkers inside. She would have to clear the house and get Daryl and Dog inside before the herd arrived. They would have to be completely out of sight and quiet if they wanted the mob of walkers to just walk past the cabin.  
Connie helped Daryl to his feet again. She was going to lure the walkers out of the cabin and didn't want them to go after Daryl. She pulled his arm over her shoulder again, walked him across the yard and leaned him against a tree. She ran back to the cabin and quickly swung the door open. She stomped her foot on the porch trying to draw the walkers out. The three dead mindlessly followed the noise and Connie exterminated them one at a time.  
She could smell the dead horde approaching and looked to see if she could see them. She barely saw them through the trees moving in closer to them. She ran back to Daryl's side and helped him walk into the cabin. As soon as she moved through the door's threshold, she patted her thigh and Dog followed them inside the house.   
Connie held Daryl up as she closed and locked the door as quietly as she could. She slowly helped him to a loveseat. As soon as he sat down, Connie fell into the loveseat too. She panted heavily as she sat down then closed her eyes in exhaustion.  
Daryl turned his head towards her. After resting a total of 30 seconds, he watched her get up again. She reached inside her pack and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a large gulp then quickly put it to Daryl's lips. He took a chug before Connie pulled it from his mouth and secured it in his hand.  
Connie walked over to the windows at the front of the cabin. She carefully peered out. Hundreds of the dead were filing past them as they hid behind the safety of their new walls.  
As quietly as she could, Connie moved through the cabin searching for supplies. When she returned, she set a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a needle, thread, bandages and a bottle of bourbon on the end table. She handed the bottle to Daryl and motioned for him to drink up. Daryl took two large swigs as he watched her pull out her notepad. He took another as she wrote a note.  
Getting dark  
Have to stitch u up  
before I lose the daylight  
Daryl read the note, took another swig and laid on his stomach.  
…..  
Daryl awoke to Connie patting his face. She was kneeling right in front of him as he laid on the loveseat. She handed him another note and he rolled onto his side to read it. The cabin was pitch black besides one small candle that she held near the note.  
All stitched up but   
you hit your head really  
hard and I think you  
might have a concussion.  
I need to wake you up every hour.  
The herd mostly passed by  
but still a few stragglers outside.  
How do you feel?  
Daryl sat up slowly then moved the candle close to his face so she cold see him speak. “I'm okay, considering I got stabbed in the back today,” he replied as he stared down at her. “Thank you,” he said as he moved his fingers from his lips downward, signing one of the few words he knew. “Thank you for stitchin' me up. And for gettin' us here safe. I know it wasn't easy.”  
You're welcome, Connie signed back as she mouthed the words with a smile.  
Daryl looked over at Dog and saw his left paw wrapped in a bandage. “You patched Dog up too. I saw him limpin' but I don't even know what happened to him?” Connie jotted a quick note and handed it to him.  
The guy that stabbed you got  
him too. He'll be fine though.  
Daryl read her note and nodded. “So much for taken one of the Whisperers as prisoner. At least there'll be six less we'll have to deal with when the time comes.” Connie pulled her notepad out of his hand, jotted something quickly, then showed it to him.  
I'm sorry  
Daryl scoffed. “For what? You saved my life. What do you got to be sorry about?” Connie wrote with her head hanging down. She handed Daryl the notepad without looking him the eye.  
I was the one who put you  
in danger in the first place.  
It's my fault you got hurt.  
“That's bullshit. You didn't put me in danger. Comin' out here was my choice.” Daryl handed her her notepad back almost angry that she was taking the blame for what the Whisperer had done to him. He watched her intently as she wrote again.  
We crossed into their territory and  
they're going to take vengeance out  
on our friends. It was stupid  
and I almost got you killed  
Daryl read the note. “That herd walked by them people we killed. They were fresh kills and them walkers stopped there for dinner...I guarantee it. The Whisperers, they're just gonna think the dead got 'em. Okay? Don't worry 'bout anything.”   
Connie smiled timidly but then shook her head. She wrote another note and held it in front of him.  
It was stupid of me to go out on my own  
What did I think I was going to do?  
Kill them all?  
You followed me because I was  
doing something stupid.  
Daryl read the note then focused his gaze on her. She sat on the floor in front of him with her head hanging low again. It hurt him to know how guilty she felt. In the middle of her grief, she felt guilt too. Daryl knew that awful combination all too well. He reached his hand out and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. “I didn't follow you because you were doin' something stupid. I followed you because...” He moved his hand from her chin to the side of her face, tenderly cupping her cheek. “I followed you because I care about you.”  
Connie put her hand up, placing it over his hand as he gently held her face. His gentle touch on her skin felt exhilarating and she didn't want him to pull away yet. She closed her eyes and sighed as she held his hand in place. He said that he cared about her. She believed him.


	10. Watching and Waiting

Chapter 10: Watching and Waiting  
Daryl kept watch early the next morning. He sat on a chair near the window to the left of the front door, keeping still and staring through the glass. The herd that had almost completely dissipated the previous night, had unfortunately returned.   
Daryl was in a considerable amount of pain but he remained vigilant as he stood guard over Connie while she tried to get a few hours of sleep. She had been up most of the night taking care of him and keeping watch. After consuming a generous amount of bourbon the previous night, Daryl slept much longer than his usual three or four hours. He was eager to reciprocate and let Connie get some much-needed rest.  
Daryl heard Dog shuffle and turned just in time to see him moving deliberately towards Connie. “Dog, no!” Daryl scolded his pet quietly. “Leave her alone.” Dog looked over at Daryl guiltily before deciding to listen to his master. He slid down to the floor disappointed that Connie was still asleep and that he wasn't being allowed to awaken her. He laid sprawled on the floor, staring up at her and waiting for her to wake up and give him attention.  
Daryl's full attention moved from the walkers out the window towards Connie as she slept peacefully on the sofa. He carefully fixed his eyes on each of her delicate facial features. Her full lips and soft round eyes set against her creamy skin captivated him. His eyes eagerly traveled down from her face to her petite frame. Daryl studied her alluring shape as she laid there. She slept on her side with her hands tucked under soft, dark ringlets of hair. Her slender legs were comfortably curled up into her torso. The curve of her hip led Daryl's eyes to her supple breasts beneath a thin gray undershirt. As soon as he realized the way he was ogling her as she slept, he shook his head and quickly averted his eyes.  
Daryl didn't understand what was happening to him. If it weren't for the herd outside, he would have hit his head against the wall to knock some sense into himself.  
He didn't look at women the way he had been looking at Connie. He hadn't looked at a woman that way in years. Life as he knew it, was no place for the complications of love and romance. Or at least that's what he'd been telling himself for the last ten years.  
If Daryl was honest with himself, he had never really looked at women. He had been mostly indifferent towards the opposite sex. He'd had his share of flings and one-night-stands but it didn't feel right using women that way. But as wrong as casual sex felt, falling in love with a woman felt even more wrong. It just didn't fit into his wounded and isolated life.  
Besides the fact that he was intimidated by the thought of a deep relationship, he really didn't have any example of what that would look like. His parents were the last people he would look to as models of a happy relationship. That left Merle. When Daryl was young and confused about almost everything, it was easy enough to follow his big brother's lead when it came to women.  
“Listen up Baby Brother: don't ever let some pair of tits put a leash on you. You do that and you'll be a miserable asshole for the rest of your miserable life,” Merle told him. “Look at our old man. The reason he's a piece a shit drunk is cuz Mama made him that way.  
“Just look at me,” Merle ranted on. “I ain't got no woman tellin' me what to do or where to go or what time to be home. I decide. And I still get plenty of action. But not from just one pretty girl. Nah, I get it from all the pretty girls. Love is overrated Baby Brother. Ain't no woman ever gonna give you love anyway. They're a bunch a bitches that want to tell you how to live your life. If you're gonna have a bitch in your life, make sure she's the furry kind that barks and that she's the one on a leash.”  
Daryl shook his head as he thought back to his brother's twisted logic on women. He couldn't believe that there was a time in his life that he actually followed Merle's philosophies on life. Daryl had lived and fought with Carol, Michonne and Maggie and had quickly learned how the opposite sex operated. He could now easily add Connie to that list of capable, strong and honorable women he knew.  
As Daryl thought of Connie, he realized the garbage he'd been believing all these years. He certainly didn't care one iota what Merle would have thought anyway. His brother would have taken one look at the color of her skin and thought her inferior.   
Every moment Daryl spent with Connie was leading him further away from his old beliefs and his old ways. Nearly every time he saw her her now familiar face, he was drawn in to the idea of love even more. Each time they touched, whether it was him comforting her or her stitching him up, he didn't want it to end.  
Daryl wanted her. He couldn't and wouldn't deny that fact any longer. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin underneath his. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to press his lips to hers and taste the sweetness of her mouth. If there was something she needed, he wanted to be the one to give it to her. He wanted to give her everything including himself.   
Daryl Dixon had never fallen in love before but he was almost certain that's what was happening to him now. The surreal and electric sensation coursed through his veins. But as sure as he was of his feelings, he had no idea what to do with them.  
As Daryl watched the dead shuffling around outside, he heard the soft clicking of Dog's paws on the wood floor behind him. He turned his attention from the window to Connie and watched as Dog nudged her hand with his wet nose.  
“Dog, no!” Daryl called out quietly again. But it was too late.   
Connie opened her eyes and looked down at Dog with a sleepy grin on her face. She yawned and stretched her arms before she rested her hand behind Dog's ear, scratching it gently.  
Daryl quickly walked over to her. As he moved quietly towards her, he put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. She looked up at him as he spoke.  
“The herd came back. I'm pretty sure it was a damn squirrel that brought 'em back. Don't take much I guess.”  
Connie nodded her head. “How'd you sleep?” Daryl asked. She nodded again, smiling this time. “Good,” he replied. She finally sat up and stretched again. She looked Daryl in the eyes then pointed to his back.  
“It hurts but I think I'm good,” he said. Connie pointed to her eyes then pointed to his wound, asking him if she could look at it. Daryl nodded and quickly turned around. He felt Connie's fingertips reach under his shirt and pull it up. She held his shirt up for longer than he expected. When she let it fall down he turned to look at her again. “Does it look okay?” Connie sighed as she begin writing a note. She handed it to him.  
It's a little red and swollen  
Probably at least a slight infection.  
We need to get you back to Hilltop  
and get you started on a round of  
antibiotics ASAP.  
“I'll be okay. Been through worse.” Connie shook her head. “Well we ain't goin' nowhere with all them walkers out there.” Connie wrote another note and placed her notepad in his hand.  
If they don't move on by tomorrow  
We'll have to figure out a way to leave.  
You need antibiotics – trust me.  
Who knows what was on that guy's knife.

“It was my knife, not his. I'll be okay, I promise.” She handed him another note.  
Fine. I hope you're right.  
Just one more day though.  
It'll give you a chance to rest and heal.  
…..  
It was just before dark and the last of sunlight peeked in through the cabin's windows. Connie and Daryl both sat on the sofa and shared a can of green beans and a package of stale crackers that they had found in the cabin. Connie took a bite of the cold vegetables then passed the can to Daryl. She smiled as she watched him inhale his half of the can. Once he was done chewing, he looked over at Connie. He was a little embarrassed by his lack of manners and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.   
Daryl looked at Connie, wanting to talk to her and soak up the last few moments of daylight. He knew the dark would be an obstacle to their ability to communicate. “It'll be dark soon.” Connie shook her head and shrugged, not understanding what he meant. “We can't light any candles. It ain't worth the risk of drawing the herd towards the house.” Daryl paused, trying to muster up the courage to tell her what his real concern was. He opened his mouth and spoke. “It'll be dark and we won't be able to talk,” Daryl finally said with a disheartened tone.  
A look of disappointment appeared across Connie's face. She pulled her notepad out and wrote on it quickly. She showed him the notepad.  
It was just a few days ago that  
you told me that I talked too much  
Daryl chuckled before looking over at her. “I did say that didn't I?” Connie nodded with a smile. “Well, I guess that was a pretty stupid thing to say.” Connie handed him another note.  
Do you really want to talk  
or are you just saying that?  
Daryl stared into her eyes as the light from outside grew dimmer. He nodded his head. “I do.”   
I'll show you how we can talk  
It won't be easy but it'll work  
“Show me,” Daryl said in an excited and breathy tone as he sunk further into her intoxicating eyes.   
Connie held up her hand. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, she signed as she mouthed the letters. Daryl squinted his eyes trying to make out the letters. H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, she continued until she reached the end of the alphabet.   
Daryl shook his head. “I don't understand. How am I supposed to see you signing if it's dark?” Connie didn't answer his question. They were running out of light and she didn't have time to explain. She quickly mouthed and signed the alphabet to him again. When she finished, she did it once more as the last of the light disappeared.  
Daryl was confused. He didn't understand what Connie had been doing. She wasted their last few minutes of light showing him something that wouldn't help them at all. He let out a heavy sigh then sunk into the couch.  
Daryl had just leaned his head back and closed his eyes when suddenly he felt Connie's soft hands touching his arm. She lifted his hand and pulled his fingers apart, slipping her hand in his. As he felt her hand in his, an exhilarating shiver ran up his arm, then through his entire body. As soon as her hand was firmly in his, she began to sign the alphabet again. This time as she moved her fingers slowly, Daryl touched them. He felt the nuances of the different shapes her fingers and hands made. He recognized the letters she was making. He was learning her language and an overwhelming sense of satisfaction came over him.   
Connie kept her hand in his and repeated the alphabet several more times.  
Daryl was starting to pick up on her other cues to. Every time she started the alphabet over again, she would start by tapping the back of his hand.  
After working on the alphabet for several minutes, Connie began spelling words. “D-A-R-Y-L,” Daryl repeated each letter as she signed it into his hand. “C-O-N-N-I-E,” he said next. She continued to spell out words and Daryl picked out each one. “D-O-G, H-O-M-E, D-A-N-G-E-R, S-I-G-N, T-E-A-C-H,” he said quietly as they continued slowly and deliberately.   
Connie finally pulled her hand out of his but then immediately wrapped it around his. “Dammit,” Daryl said, “you want me to try to spell something now, don't you?” Daryl slowly moved his fingers to form the letters as best he remembered. Connie moved her fingers over his to see what he was spelling.  
I U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-M-D Daryl tried his best to sign. T-I-S I-S H-O-O-D.  
The room was dark but when Daryl looked over to see Connie's reaction to his attempts, he made out a smile on her face. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong but he was happy that instead of frustrating her, he made her smile. Connie was thrilled and Daryl was fascinated by the way they were able to communicate in the dark and quiet.  
When they had finally finished signing to one another, Daryl and Connie didn't pull their hands away. Their hands remained touching as Daryl's heart raced in his chest. At once, he rallied every bit of courage within himself and slid his fingers between her fingers. The feeling overwhelmed Connie as much as it did him. Daryl could hear and feel her breathing increase. Had he done something to make her uncomfortable? Had he gone too far? He slowly began to inch his hand out of hers when all at once, he felt her grip tighten. She didn't want to let go and continued to hold onto his hand. Daryl gave a sigh of relief. Perhaps Connie wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her.  
After the electrifying moment finally began to subside, their breathing slowed and they both relaxed. Connie leaned her head into Daryl's arm. They both fell asleep while Dog kept watch. 

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but here I am now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I'm so enjoying seeing Daryl and Connie's relationship blossom the way it is. I hope you are enjoying it too. If you have anything to say, please drop a comment. I haven't received too many comments and I can't began to tell you just how encouraging they are to me. Words of affirmation are my love language. What's yours? Anyway, God bless!!


	11. The Catskills

Chapter 11: The Catskills

Connie laid in the wet grass near the large oak tree. She had been there all day and she planned on staying there all night too. It was raining gently and she was cold. But she barely noticed the hard ground or the chilling rain. All she could focus on was her grief.  
Earlier that day, she had put her newborn daughter in the ground beneath her. It had been almost seven hours ago that Kelly had helped her bury the baby. It was dangerous laying there, out in the open and vulnerable, but the idea of leaving her baby alone under the cold, dark earth was unthinkable.  
Jesse was just six weeks old when she died. Connie named the newborn after her daddy. Connie's fiancé, Jesse, died right in the beginning.  
Connie and her boyfriend of two years were living in New York City when the world came crashing down. Connie had just received a promotion at work. In a matter of weeks she went from being a struggling freelance news reporter to a full-time news editor for The New York Post. It had been a whirlwind leap brought on by her investigative piece that had single-handedly brought down a congressman and nearly his entire staff.  
Jesse Watkins owned and managed a small but popular coffee shop on the south side of Hell's Kitchen. They both lived in an apartment above the coffee shop. Jesse was funny and light-hearted and everyone loved him, most of all Connie. They were planning on getting married the following August when Connie got the news. She was pregnant.  
It wasn't something they had planned but they were overjoyed nonetheless. They decided to move up their wedding day to June before the baby's due date in July.  
Life was busy and chaotic for the young couple. They were two successful and happy people living in a bustling city with a baby and a marriage on the horizon.  
But chaos took on new meaning in the spring of 2010.  
Connie was six months pregnant and doing her best to keep up with her job at the Post. It was especially busy there when one report after another kept coming out about outbreaks of a new and deadly flu virus. It was like nothing anyone had seen before.   
It first appeared in Tokyo. Then reports of similar cases in Hong Kong, New Delhi and Mumbai were discovered. Not long after that, more occurrences of the virus were found in Paris, Rome and Madrid. It was feeding on big cities like a swarm of locusts.  
By the time it reached Los Angeles, it had quickly mutated. It seemed to spread through bites. And people were no longer just sick and dying, they were sick, dying and coming back from the dead. They were coming back as monstrous, murderous cannibals.  
It was the kind of thing you only saw in horror movies...something you had nightmares about. But this wasn't a nightmare or a movie. It was a new and horrifying reality.  
We have to get out of the city, Jesse signed to Connie before he grabbed their suitcases from under the bed. My aunt, she has her cabin in the Catskills. If we leave now, we can be there in a couple hours. We can stay there until this blows over.  
You really think this is going to just blow over? Connie replied.  
Jesse didn't answer. He opened the dresser drawers and pulled out clothes, stuffing them into one of the suitcases.  
Connie grabbed his arm to make him face her again. Too many clothes. We need to pack food, water, batteries.  
Jesse nodded in agreement as he turned the suitcase over, dumping out what he had just packed. He repacked, taking just one change of clothes for each of them. He took the suitcases into their tiny kitchen. He started emptying out the cabinets into the suitcase when Connie grabbed his arm again, signing frantically. We need to get my mom and Kelly too. We can't leave the city without them.  
Have you been able to get them on the phone?  
Connie shook her head anxiously as she helped him pack their food. We have to try though.  
Don't worry. We'll get them before we go. Everything's going to be okay. Jesse placed his hand on Connie's cheek and smiled. I love you Connie. You, me and the baby...your mom and Kelly, we're all going to be okay, promise.  
But Jesse couldn't keep his promise. They did get to Kelly and Beatrice, Connie and Kelly's mom, but it cost them. It cost Jesse his life.  
It was nothing short of a miracle that they made it from Hell's Kitchen, through Manhattan and into Harlem where Kelly and Beatrice lived. But as the four of them went to get back in the car to flee the city, Jesse stopped to help a young boy on the street. It was just the kind of man he was. But the boy wasn't a boy any longer. He was a monster. He sunk his teeth into Jesse's arm as he was trying to help him.  
They managed to make it to the cabin in the Catskills, but Jesse died just moments after they arrived. Connie had remembered a news report saying that the only way to put down one of the “walkers” was by a trauma to the brain. Connie and Kelly dragged Jesse's body out of the car and searched for something to inflict enough damage to his head to prevent him from turning. Connie found a large, sharp rock. She raised the rock up and was just about to bring it down on her fiancé's head when she looked over at Kelly. She set the rock down and turned to her 14 year old sister.  
Go inside, Connie instructed.  
No, Kelly argued. I don't want to leave you out here by yourself.  
Go! Connie signed insistently. I'll be fine.  
No! Kelly replied stubbornly. I might need to know how to do this and I don't want to be scared if I do. Connie finally nodded before she went back to finish with Jesse. Kelly watched her big sister sob as she violently bashed the rock into Jesse's head. The three women buried him the next morning.   
Connie, Kelly and Beatrice remained at the cabin for several weeks before they ran out of food. But Connie was resourceful and figured out how to hunt.   
After another few weeks at the cabin, Connie made the decision to see what things looked like back in civilization. The thought of delivering her baby in the middle of the woods with just her mom and sister, terrified her. She attempted to make the 90 minute drive to Albany by herself. She didn't get more than two miles from the cabin before she realized what had happened to the rest of the world.  
Cars abandoned on the side of the road with bodies inside. Some were dead and some were monsters. Some roamed the mountain roads aimlessly. She spotted a man that she thought was alive and begin to approach him. As she got nearer, she watched in horror as he ravenously tore into the flesh of a live skunk. The horrific sight and the musky smell of the skunk's spray made her throw up her breakfast. She ran back to her car and returned to her family and that's where they remained.  
One morning near the end of May, Connie's contractions started. Her mother and Kelly were frantic. Connie was afraid too but she put on a brave face and managed to calm them down.  
We've been getting ready for this. Everyone knows what they're supposed to do and it's all going to be okay. Connie signed as she smiled at her mother and sister. After 22 hours of labor, Connie delivered what appeared to be a healthy baby girl. It was a joyful day and the three women basked in the win.  
But the joy didn't last long. There were no more wins to be found.  
Less than two weeks later, Connie went out with Kelly to teach her how to hunt. They left Beatrice back at the cabin with Jesse. The hunt was successful. Connie was so proud of her sister. She had actually taken the deer down with a spear she had made when she duct taped a pocket knife to the handle of a rake.  
The two of them were so happy as they walked home, dragging the fresh kill behind them. But when they made it back to the cabin, they found four of the dead crouched on the ground and feeding. Connie and Kelly easily disposed of the walkers but when they pulled them up, they found their mother underneath, half devoured. While Kelly fell to the ground, weeping over the remains of her mother, Connie ran into the cabin to check on Jesse. Connie saw the baby's mouth wide open in a scream as tears poured from her eyes. Connie pulled Jesse from her makeshift crib and wept herself as she held the crying newborn.   
Later that afternoon, after Connie fed the baby and got her down for her afternoon nap, she went outside with Kelly to bury their mother.  
They went on as best they could after that. They got by. They spent most days keeping to themselves and going through their routine. Connie and Kelly never slept at the same time. With Connie being completely deaf and Kelly being partially deaf, it was just too risky to not always have someone keeping watch.   
Three weeks later, just when they finally felt like they were beginning to move on from their last tragedy, the world came crashing down again.  
Jesse was five weeks old and seemed to be thriving. Connie was eating well and Jesse was nursing and gaining weight. Everything seemed to be perfect with Connie's newborn baby. But early one morning, Kelly came into the bedroom. She shook Connie awake.  
Jesse's awake. Her crying sounds funny. She's probably hungry, right? Kelly asked.  
Connie sat up and looked over at Jesse as she laid next to her in the bed. Connie quickly tried to quiet the baby. She started to nurse her but Jesse wouldn't eat. Connie touched her forehead and could easily tell she was running a fever. Her crying and listlessness increased and later that day, her fever worsened.  
Jesse refused to nurse and whenever Connie was able to get her to nurse, she would just vomit it back up. Connie's fear and uneasiness grew. She didn't know what was wrong with her daughter and felt like even if she did know, there wasn't anything she could do about it. Day after day, Jesse grew weaker and weaker. Connie stopped sleeping altogether and just held Jesse close, knowing she was slipping away.  
One morning, Connie was holding her baby girl in a rocking chair as she tried to nurse. She knew it was no use to keep trying to get her to eat but it was the only thing she could think to do. The baby was quiet and still, too weak to even cry. Connie cradled Jesse in the crook of her left arm while she caressed the soft, wispy hair atop her head. Tears fell freely from Connie's eyes as she smiled down at Jesse.  
Connie was born deaf and mute. She had never spoken a word from her mouth and she had never felt like she was less of a person because of it. She never felt like she was at a disadvantage or that she had an actual handicap. It was just how things were for her. It was just how God had made her.  
But that afternoon was different. Just this once, she wanted to talk to her little girl. She wanted to sing to her. She wanted Jesse to hear the comfort in her voice as she rocked her to sleep. If she could have spoken, she would have told her how much happiness the little girl had brought her. So much happiness despite the dismal circumstances and the sparse time they had shared. She would have told her what a wonderful, selfless man her Daddy was and how much he would have loved her. She would have said she was sorry that she couldn't do anything to make her well. Then she would have said I love you to her baby girl at least a hundred times, knowing that she would never be able to say it again.  
But of course Connie couldn't say any of those things. The silence she was so used to, felt more brutal and stifling than it ever had before.  
All at once, Jesse felt heavy in her arms. Connie froze as she looked closely at her daughter. She held her own breath as she checked to see if Jesse was breathing. She wasn't. She was gone – just like that, she was gone. Connie stood up as tears flooded down her face. She walked into the bedroom where Kelly was still sleeping. She carefully laid Jesse's limp body down in the bed next to her sister.   
Kelly felt the baby next to her and quickly awoke. She looked up at Connie in confusion.  
She's dead! Connie signed urgently. She's dead, Kelly! She's dead! Jesse's dead! My baby is dead! She's dead! She's dead!  
Kelly looked down at her niece in disbelief. She looked asleep. Kelly shook her head as she pulled open Jesse's pajamas. She watched for the rise and fall of her stomach but she didn't see it. She put her face close to the baby's to see if she could feel her breath. She couldn't. Kelly shook her head again as tears fell from her eyes too.  
What do we do Connie? Kelly signed to her sister as she wept.  
Connie didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She slowly backed up to the wall and slid down to the floor. She buried her face into her hands as she cried in silence.  
After Kelly regained her composure, she left the room and went outside to dig a grave.  
A few hours later, when Kelly had finished with the grave, she came back into the bedroom to find Connie asleep on the floor. She was just about to wake Connie up so that they could bury Jesse when she saw something from the corner of her eye.  
Kelly quickly turned towards the bed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Jesse's tiny arms were waving around. Her little legs bounced on the bed. She was alive. She had just dug a grave for the little girl and now she was alive!   
Kelly immediately shook Connie awake. Connie looked up at her sister and was shocked to see a wide smile on her face. She's alive Connie! Jesse's alive! Come and see!  
Connie was disoriented but she quickly stood from the floor and walked the few steps to the bed. Her eyes widened as she looked down at Jesse flailing her arms and legs about as she laid on the bed. She was alive! Connie's mouth hung open as she stared at her baby. She shook her head in disbelief and amazement. How could she have made such a terrible mistake?  
Connie picked Jesse up from the bed and brought her close to her bosom. More tears poured from her eyes as she held her baby closely. She smiled through the tears and thanked God that she had her baby back.  
As Connie happily held Jesse in her arms she quickly began to realize that something was very, very wrong. What first appeared to be a miracle, abruptly turned into a nightmare - a sickening and horrifying nightmare.  
Connie looked closer at her baby, she saw that her eyes were clouded over. Jesse's lips were as blue as the sky before a heavy rain. It was hot outside but her skin was as cold as ice. Connie laid the baby back down on the bed and examined her carefully. She took off her pajamas and saw that the skin all over her body was gray in color. Although her arms and legs moved, her stomach didn't. Finally, Connie pressed her fingers underneath Jesse's neck to find a pulse. She searched for a long time before she admitted that there wasn't a pulse to find.  
Connie quickly moved away from the bed startled and petrified. She stared at the baby for several minutes before she finally turned to Kelly. She raised her hands to sign to Kelly but she didn't know what to say.  
Kelly stared back and could read the dumbfounded look on Connie's face. What's wrong? Kelly asked.  
I...I think...I think that Jesse's dead. Connie couldn't believe what she was telling her sister but it didn't change what she knew to be true.  
What? Connie replied. What are you talking about? She's not dead. Look at her?  
You look at her Kelly! She's not breathing. She doesn't have a pulse. She's cold and gray. She's dead Kelly! She's dead! Connie began to heave as she was signing to her sister. She ran to the kitchen and threw up into the trashcan. She wiped her mouth as she felt the room began to spin.  
This isn't real, she thought to herself. This isn't real. This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare and you just have to wake up Connie. Wake up! She said as she slapped her face. Wake up! Wake up! she screamed inside her head.  
They couldn't put Jesse down that first day. Neither of them could even look at the little girl. Kelly couldn't actually believe that the precious baby girl was actually dead while Connie felt like she was losing her mind.  
Connie felt like every motherly instinct she had for her child was gone. She left the baby on the bed and closed the door to the bedroom. Whoever was lying in the bed was not Jesse. She was some kind of creature that was less than human. Connie felt sick. She sat on the sofa and anxiously rocked herself back and forth with her legs pressed against her chest as she cried.  
The next day was no different. Connie wouldn't enter the bedroom and forbid Kelly from going in their too. Connie thought that maybe if they never opened that door again, it wouldn't be real. If she never laid eyes on Jesse again, she could just pretend that she never even existed.  
Finally on the third day, Connie forced herself to go back into the bedroom. Kelly insisted on going with her. Connie opened the door slowly, afraid of what she knew she would see behind it. The faint smell of rot and decay filled her nostrils. She swallowed once, before she approached the bed. She looked down and could see that what was once her child, was even less so today. Blue veins shown through skin that was even grayer than before. The pupils in her eyes were completely white. Connie slowly reached down to touch her. Her fingers pressed against stiff and cold skin before she quickly drew her hand back. She spun around, fell into Kelly's arms and sobbed.  
Kelly made Connie leave the room. She closed and locked the door before approaching the baby on the bed. The news said it had to be the brain. Kelly pulled a knife out of her pocket. She stared down at the baby's white and lifeless eyes.   
Tears ran down Kelly's cheeks as she raised her hand and slapped the baby on her leg as hard as she could. She baby didn't cry or flinch. Kelly slapped her leg again but there was still no response. She hadn't heard her cry even once in the last two days...just a high pitched moan. Before she could give it much more thought, Kelly stabbed the blade into the baby's soft head. Jesse's arms and legs went limp and stopped moving. She was really dead this time. She was gone. Kelly cried out loud as she quickly wrapped the blanket underneath around the baby. She lifted her body from the bed, ran out of the room and outside. She laid her niece's body in the grave and quickly started to cover the grave with dirt.  
It was above that small grave where Connie laid now. She had been there all day and wanted to stay there the rest of the night. She really just wanted to stay there forever. Her eyes grew heavy as she laid on the hard wet earth. She knew how dangerous it would be to fall asleep outside but at this point, she would have welcomed death.  
In the span of four months, she had buried her fiancé, her mother and her precious baby, under the oak tree. There was nothing she wanted more than to be buried with them. She finally let her eyes close and succumbed to sleep.  
Connie didn't know how long she had been asleep when Kelly came to wake her up. She felt herself being shaken and looked up to see her little sister in front of her.  
Get up right now! Connie signed angrily. Get up! I hear the dead out in the woods and you can't be out here! Connie ignored Kelly and let her head fall to the ground again. Kelly pulled on her arm, trying with all her might to pull her up from the ground. Connie didn't move.  
Kelly slapped her in the face. “Look at me!” she yelled out loud. “Look at me Connie! I need you!” Kelly pulled Connie's face to look at her. I need you Connie. I'm 14 years old and I still need you dammit! she signed.  
Connie stared back at her little sister with sad and empty eyes. As much as she wanted to die, she needed to live. Kelly was right. She needed her and Connie wouldn't leave her. She pulled herself from the ground and wrapped her arms around Kelly. She cried as she held onto her sister. How stupid she was to try and give up. How heartless would it be to abandon Kelly. They hurried back inside the house.

A/N: I was a little hesitant to craft such a detailed backstory for Connie but I went ahead with it anyway. I'm pretty sure that if we do see Connie's backstory on the show, it won't look anything like what I've written here. That might be a little weird but oh well. I decided at the end of season nine of the show that I was going to leave the cannon and do my own thing in this story and I like where the story's gone so far. I honestly wish they did more flashbacks and backstory on the show. I feel like they hardly ever do them and when they do, it's usually with the villains. Anyhow, I hope you liked Connie's backstory. Thank you so much for all the recent activity and comments here. Your comments and feedback make me happier than you can imagine so please keep them coming! I'll try and update more often here too. God bless friends!!!


	12. Half Empty

Chapter 12: Half Empty

Daryl hadn't slept long – of course he never really did. He woke up just a few hours after he and Connie had both fallen asleep. Connie's head was still resting on his arm. He could hear her breathing softly as she slept and felt the warmth of her face on his arm. As Daryl breathed in, he could even smell her hair. He was surprised that it actually smelled good, like coconut or something else tropical that he couldn't put his finger on.

The weight of Connie's body leaning against his was both comfortable and comforting, like nothing he was accustomed to. Her slight frame nestled closely to his, swallowed up his isolation, almost like it had never been there. 

Daryl was completely absorbed in the euphoric and perfect feelings he was experiencing for the first time ever. Her closeness overwhelmed him but he remained still, not wanting to move and chance ending the moment.

Dog suddenly stood on all fours and peered out the window, growling softly. Daryl began to carefully stand up. He slowly moved his body away from Connie's, then eased her head gently down to the sofa. He picked up his crossbow and quietly walked to the other side of the room where Dog was looking out the window. “Good boy,” Daryl said as he scratched the back of Dog's head. Daryl peered out the window.

Most of the dead had seemed to have moved on, but one had wandered up onto the porch. It's what had Dog on high alert and growling. Daryl counted eight walkers outside. Even injured he was confident that he and Connie could take them down and get back to the Hilltop.

But the pessimist in Daryl thought of every way things could play out. If there was anything life had taught him is that it wasn't enough to come up with a good strategy - you had to plan for the worst case scenario too.  
It was dark. There could be more walkers that he couldn't see. On top of that, things could change quickly and often did. The herd that wandered off could just as easily wander back and trap them once again. There could be Whisperers out there, stalking them – just waiting for them to come out of the cabin so they could ambush them. Daryl scowled as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. The cup was almost always half empty.  
As he continued to stare out the window, his mind raced. He finally looked back over at Connie as she slept. Why would he think that things would be any different with her? If the cup was half empty with everything else he knew, why would it be half full with her? Daryl never considered himself to be the smartest but he sure as hell wasn't gullible.  
So you think this is gonna work out for you, huh? Daryl scoffed. You and her holdin' hands and cuddling on the damn sofa. What the hell am I doin'? This ain't me. This ain't right. You think just because it feels good that means it's right? You think you can just fall in love like everyone else does? You can't. You can't be happy. This ain't no damn fairy tale. You start somethin' with this poor girl, and it'll end bad like everything else does for you. You need to quit actin' like a damn fool and grow the hell up. You gotta end this before it even starts.  
…..  
It was just after dawn when Daryl decided he should wake Connie up. It had stayed relatively clear outside and he wanted to leave before anything changed.   
Daryl would wake Connie up and they'd leave. He would take her back to The Hilltop. She would be with Luke, Yumiko and Magna where she belonged. Once Daryl got her safely back with her friends he would just leave. He would take Dog and go back to the shelter of the woods where he could be alone again. Alone was easier. Alone didn't disappoint you and make you think that maybe the cup was half full. Alone didn't make your mind race with questions and fears or make your heart feel like it would explode. Alone didn't fill your mind with fantasies of love and happiness.   
He and Connie would go their separate ways. Daryl would just go back to being who he was before all these absurd feelings crept up on him. Feelings couldn't really be trusted anyway.  
Yes, ending this before they even started would be better for everyone.  
Daryl was starring out the window and just about to wake Connie up when he heard sniffling. He turned around to see her already awake and with tears in her eyes. He walked across the room and looked down at her as she laid on the sofa.  
“You okay?” Daryl asked awkwardly. Connie didn't answer as she laid there and stared aimlessly at the faux wood paneling on the wall ahead. Dog walked up to her too and whined as he watched her. He nuzzled his nose up to her neck and licked her face trying to comfort her. Connie rested her hand on Dog's back but didn't move her deadpan stare from the wall ahead of her.  
Daryl watched as his dog tried his best to comfort Connie. It was no surprise to him that even an animal had better instincts than him. Dog intuitively knew what to do with the crying woman. It confirmed to Daryl that he would never know how to love and care for another human properly.  
“Dog, go,” Daryl snorted. Dog walked away as Daryl continued to watch her. He set his crossbow down and crouched on the floor next to the small sofa.  
Daryl tapped on Connie's arm to draw her eyes to his face. She finally looked at him. “We gotta go,” he said coldly. “It's clear out there right now and we don't got time to waste.” Connie stared back at him blankly, barely paying attention to his words.  
“What's wrong? Why you cryin'?” Daryl asked in a matter of fact tone, then waited for her to answer. “You thinkin' about your sister?”  
Connie didn't react to his question as she gazed back at him. Tears continued to roll slowly down her cheeks. Grief and sadness flooded her face as she bore her eyes into Daryl's.  
Daryl tried to look away but he couldn't. As hard as he was trying to ignore her feelings and his own, it was impossible. His resolve was starting to crumble and once again, he was overwhelmed with a desire to comfort her.  
All morning he had been convincing himself that the best thing to do when it came to Connie was to run in the other direction and close himself off to her. But as he fixed his eyes compassionately on her tear-stained face, he had almost completely abandoned notions of pulling away. As difficult as it was to let himself love her, he couldn't stop now. His feelings for her were already too intense and he felt powerless against them.   
Connie finally sat up. She was in too much pain to talk but wasn't just going to ignore Daryl. She slowly fished her pen and notepad out of her pocket. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand then wrote a note. She could barely see with the tears flooding her eyes. They fell onto her lap and onto the notepad, making the ink run. She finally handed the notepad to Daryl as she continued to cry.  
I had a nightmare  
I dreamed about Kelly  
and my mom  
I dreamed about  
my baby girl too  
Daryl stared at her note. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know that Connie was a mother. How could he? He hadn't known her long and as close as they had become, there was still so much about her that was a mystery to him. He didn't even know how old she was or her last name. All he knew about Connie was that she was strong, kind and that she was making him fall in love with her.  
Daryl looked down at the note again to make sure he had read her words correctly. She had a little girl. A baby. He knew the depth of what that meant but for the life of him, he didn't know what to say. He finally looked back up at her. “What was her name?” Daryl finally asked. He thought that was a safe question.  
Jesse  
I named her after her daddy  
J-E-S-S-E Daryl signed slowly with a gentle and compassionate look on his face. Connie nodded. She picked up the notepad again and wrote.  
I was so preoccupied with taking care of you  
I think I forgot about Kelly for a little bit.  
I was trying not to think of her and  
it felt like maybe when we left here,  
she'd be waiting back at home for me.  
Daryl read the note and nodded. Connie took the notepad out of his hands and wrote something else. She finished writing but didn't hand the notepad back to Daryl. Instead she dropped it on the floor and began to weep again. Daryl picked up the notepad. 

I try to never think of Jesse  
It hurts too much  
Connie lied back down on the sofa as she wept silently. Daryl could feel the agony radiate off her as he watched her cry. His hand moved slowly up to her. He wanted to touch her in an attempt to bring comfort. He raised his hand slowly, almost as if he was reaching towards a hot stove or a wild animal he was afraid of. Without even knowing it, he held his breath as his hand inched closer towards her neck. When his fingers finally touched her, he let out the breath he'd been holding in. He closed his eyes as he took in how good it felt to move his fingers gently across her skin...how good it felt to comfort her.  
Daryl felt Connie stir. He quickly opened his eyes to see her turned slightly towards him with her focus fixed on him. Daryl felt suddenly self-conscious as he pulled his hand away from her and apologized with his eyes. He had crossed a line. He shouldn't have come into her space the way he did, not when she was weeping over her losses. She probably just wanted to be left alone and not bothered. She probably thought he was coming on to her and at the worst time possible. Connie began to sit up from the sofa and Daryl inched away from her.  
“I...I'm sorry,” Daryl stammered as Connie sat up further. “I shouldn't have...” Daryl froze. He didn't even know what to say.  
Connie shook her head as Daryl looked back at her in confusion. She extended her hand out to him but Daryl made no attempt at a response. She finally wrapped her fingers around his wrist, trying to pull him up from the floor. Daryl complied, still unsure of what she was doing. Once he was standing, she pulled him towards the sofa then pushed him down onto it. Daryl sat in the corner, bewildered as he awaited her next move.  
Connie laid herself back on the sofa. She moved her body as close to his as she could. She pulled his arm around her, adjusting his body to hers as if it was her favorite blanket.  
Daryl's heart raced in his chest. It's what happened every time he was close to her. He was feeling a hundred different things, each of which made him feel just as anxious as it did intoxicated. He tried to calm his nerves but it was almost impossible.  
After trying so hard to push his feelings for her away, he couldn't do it anymore. The old ways of doing things were quickly disappearing and brand new feelings flooded through his body, mind and heart. They were staggering and Daryl could barely handle them.  
Daryl held her body close to his, wrapping his arms around her tightly and locking his fingers together under her chest. All he wanted to do was hold her for as long as he could. He wanted to stay and comfort her as long as she needed him to. Daryl wanted to love her but asked himself if that was really even possible. How was it possible if the cup was always half empty? He wasn't convinced that he was able to love her but he did know one thing for sure - he was going to try.


End file.
